The Valentine's Day Dare Hunt
by JMFanficQueen
Summary: The Cullen kids used to play a Dare Hunt every Valentines Day. Now that Edward has Bella, the game is begun again. The only problem is, it's a game of dares! From burning clothes to cake to proposing, can Bella survice the Cullens verion of a game?
1. The White Dress

The Valentine's Day

Dare Hunt

Chapter 1:

The White Dress

Normally, when I wake up, Edward, my personal god, is there beside me. So when Alice shook me awake this morning, I was instantly suspicious. Of course, my suspicion was over powered by my tiredness.

"Alice, cut it out!" I said groggily as I closed my eyes again.

"Come on Bella, wake up!" She said impatiently as she shook me again.

I tried to turn around which ended up being a bad idea because somehow, I was in a chair so I fell.

"Ow!" I whined.

"Bella! Are you okay!" Alice exclaimed.

I heard Rosalie cracking up and this made my suspicion come back . How was I in a chair and why was Rosalie in my house. I snapped my eyes open at once, all traces of tiredness gone. I figured out that I was in Alice's bathroom. . . in Edward's House!

Finally, she's awake" Rosalie said her laugh now a giggle.

"I'm fine Alice. I'm used to falling. By the way, Alice, what am I doing here?" I asked confused. Was I dreaming? Was this real?

"When Edward, Jasper, and Emmet left to go hunting last night, I told Rosalie my plan and this morning I brought you here" she explained

"Why?" I asked

"To help you get ready" She said. When she saw my confused expression she added "For Valentine's Day"

I felt my face go pale. That was today! I regained control fast enough for neither Alice or Rosalie to notice my moment.

"Come on" Alice said. "I'll help you put on your dress"

"Wait! What dress? When did I buy a dress?" I asked panicking

"Oh come on Bella. It's beautiful, you'll love it" she reasoned and she took off.

A dress! I took a deep breath and counted to five before I followed her. I mean, I knew there was no point in arguing but what was I so panicked about. I wondered how big of a celebration Edward would make today to distract me. While I was thinking, Alice had taken off all my clothes and put on my dress. I didn't even notice I was wearing it until Alice took me back into the bathroom and asked me how it looked. The dress was white with blue swirls. It was higher than my knees. Thank god I shaved yesterday. I didn't say anything and just scrutinized the dress to mess with her

"You don't like it?" She asked, disappointment coloring her voice.

"Just messing with you. I like it but I don't understand why I can't just wear my sweatpants and a shirt?" I said while eyeing Rosalie's white pants and red blouse outfit.

"Because!" She said "You look good in dresses and Edward likes them on you. Especially when they have blue. Now think of something else while I do your make up. Rosalie will do your hair. Right Rosalie?"

"Fine" she said as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. I noticed just now that both of them were already done and they looked amazing. Alice was wearing a form fitting, crimson red dress with tiny sapphires. She had high heels and looked better than Rosalie which I had to give her credit for because that was tough. I would never look like that.

Turns out, I was so tired that I fell asleep again and woke up to Alice shaking me again.

"Come on Bella, wake up!" She said as she shook me.

This time I had recovered my energy so I opened my eyes and gasped as I looked in the mirror. I looked like a doll. I had make up in almost all my face but it

didn't look like too much. I also noticed I was wearing crystal jewelry. I thought about how much this must have cost but quickly shoved it out of my head. My hair was organized in such a beautiful and perfect way I couldn't even describe it.

"I like my hair Rosalie, it looks amazing. Thanks" I complimented her taking advantage of a moment to soften her up. It worked.

"You're welcome Bella" she said smiling, which I had never seen Rosalie do.

I blushed and looked down. That's when I noticed the treacherous heels I was wearing. They weren't high, but with my balance problems, I would probably fall all over the place. I started to take them off.

"Bella!" Alice whined as she stopped me. "They are part of the outfit. You won't fall so don't worry.

"Fine" I grumbled. I would take them off later.

When Rosalie brought me breakfast, French toast and juice, I hadn't even noticed how hungry I was. Once I saw the food, I felt like I hadn't eaten for days. Again I had to admit, Rosalie could also cook, not as good as Edward though.

Right about when I finished, Alice _saw_ that Edward and his brothers were on their way home. She quickly explained what she could about what was to happen today.

"Okay, every Valentine's Day, we used to play a game called dare hunt. We stopped playing after a while because we thought it was a little boring without Edward. Now that he has you, it'll be more fun. The object of the game was to try to see how much a couple knew about each other by going, you could say, treasure hunting. Every person is given 3 golden arrows. Lets use Rosalie and Emmet as an example. Rosalie and Emmet would both hide their arrows in the best hiding spot they could think of. Then, they would write a key or map as how to find the arrow. Remember a few days ago I wrote 3 keys with you, that's what they were for.

The only way to find the arrow is being able to solve the key for which you would need to know a lot about the other person. After each part of the key is solved, an arrow is found. Let's say Rosalie finds the arrow before Emmet. Rosalie won round 1 she may then give anyone of the losers a dare which they must do or owe the other person any 5 things they want. not including the dare. In this case, it would be Emmet."

I struggled to try to remember everything since she was speaking like 100 miles per hour.

"As the rounds go on, the keys get harder making the arrow harder and harder to find. The first complete couple to get out may enjoy Valentine's day as they please but must first set a challenge for the remaining couples, which they must complete. After that, the couples left keep competing until another one gets out and so on. Even couples that are out may still get dares. Got it? " Alice asked

"Ummm, not really" I confessed

"Well it doesn't matter. The rest of the holes will be filled in when you play. Edward, Jasper and Emmet are just about home and if we don't meet them down stairs, they will come looking for us. Then they would figure out what we were going to play. Rosalie and I will think about something else until we want to tell them. You just don't say anything to Edward. Okay?" she asked

"Fine" I said simply


	2. Coming Home

**Chapter 2:**

**Coming Home**

EPOV-

". . . What if she falls off her bed and has a concussion. Or maybe she drowns in her shower if she tries to take one at night. Maybe I should just. . . " I said but my sentence was cut off by Emmet's roar of a no.

"Edward, get a grip. She's sleeping for Pete's sake! Nothing has ever happened to her any night so why tonight?" Emmet asked  
"But. . . " I tried to disagree

"No buts Edward. We are not going home even if I have to tie you down to a tree. If you want to have a somewhat nice Valentine's Day with her, then you can't want to kill her badly. Besides, if I go home before I told Rose I would, she won't be ready so she just might rip me to pieces. Come on kid, do it for me" Emmet begged. _One way or another, you're not going home. _He thought

"Fine" I said. There was no way I could escape no matter how strong if Emmet decided to tie me to a tree. I decided to try to enjoy the rest of the night hoping that Alice would look out for Bella. I mean, how much trouble could Bella get into asleep . . . I tried not to think about it.

It seemed like an eternity had passed past when I was finally running towards Bella's house to surprise her with Emmet and Jasper on my tail. When I arrived, I thought my worst fears had come true. Bella was gone. Maybe she was kidnapped or in the hospital or. . .

"Edward stop panicking. I can feel what you're feeling and its making me jumpy. Let's just check at our house. Alice probably took her there this morning though it is a bit early" Jasper speculated

I decided to give it a shot since it was more likely and sure enough, on route to my house, Bella's scent got stronger and stronger.

As I neared my door, I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice giggling which abruptly came to a stop which made me stop and listen. I signaled my brothers to hold on. Alice and Rosalie started to translate famous books in to Chinese, Korean, French ect. so I knew they were keeping me out. I was just about to come in when Alice slipped up. She remembered Bella asking for me in her sleep and awake. I couldn't stand and wait any longer. I walked in through the doors along with my brothers and stopped abruptly as we gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes. Rosalie and Alice looked great but Bella was amazing. She was so gorgeous that I ran to her, started kissing her and ran her to my room, forgetting about self control. She seemed happy enough. I felt my brothers doing the same. After a while, I pulled away and just stared at her face. I was so happy to have her back in my arms again, in one piece, and not hurt. I had imagined a lot worse.

BPOV-

I could almost hear Edward's thoughts as Alice explained her new vision. He had changed ideas and decided not to come directly here. He would go to my house first in hope of surprising me but I was here so he wouldn't be able to find me . Why??

"Why couldn't I just have been there to greet him" I asked desperately

"Bella, you know why" Alice responded

That did it. I tried to run to my house. Though I knew it was useless, I had to try. Before I had taken 1 step out of the house, Alice grabbed me and against all my struggles, dragged me to the couch. There, Rosalie took hold of my hands and I could hardly move and inch.

"Bella, listen. If you go looking for him, it will ruin everything we planned" she reasoned

"I know, but. . . " My plead was cut short by Rosalie's growl

"No Bella. Not that I don't like you, but I have been waiting to play this game for a while. We have waited and now that Edward has found you, we can play

again. You won't ruin this for me. I'll hold you hostage if I have to." Rosalie snapped.

I cringed at the last part

"Rose. . . Look Bella, Edward is coming here anyway in a few minutes so it would be pointless to go after him and ruin your dress. Now, we have to plan this so it'll work. We'll be doing something here and when I tap you on your shoulder, we'll stop what we're doing. Then we will slowly walk down the staircase at the same time they walk in. Rose and I will translate books to keep Edward out. You just have to look pretty. Once Edward is here, you are free to do anything you want with him until we decide to tell them. You can tell Edward once your alone, which you will be, but make sure you don't before 8:30. At 8:30, tell him so then all of us can go to the Living Room and go over rules, hide arrows, etc. Okay?" she said

"Okay" I mumbled, distracted about what I would do with Edward.

We sat in Alice's room and started to guess their facial expression when they see us and when we tell them. Emmet's I thought would be the funniest. Alice knew but she pretended not to. We started to giggle just thinking about it. Suddenly, Alice tapped mine and Rosalie's shoulders. I knew what this meant; the signal. We started to walk down the stairs, when we saw them. They were at the front door staring at us with their mouth hanging wide open. I knew Emmet's would be the funniest but I didn't even care to look. I just saw Edward. His golden eyes had me entranced and paralyzed. Then, in a motion that made me breathless, he was at my side, our lips connected. I had waited for this all morning. He flew me up to his room and put me on the bed without breaking the kiss.


	3. Hiding of the Arrows

Chapter 3:

Hiding of the Arrows

I had to remind myself to breathe. This kiss was so amazing I couldn't dare to let it stop. When he finally pulled away, my face fell into a pout and he laughed at my expression. I quickly turned it into a smile and curled into his arm

"Welcome home" I said

"Thank you. Now what is all this about?" he asked looking me over.

"Alice got to me before I was even awake. Do you like it?" I asked

"I love it, especially the blue. Now. . . "he started but was lost in train of thought. "I was wondering what you wanted to do today . . . unless you have something planned?"

Great. "No" I lied simply

"Bella, you are not a very good liar. You wouldn't have let Alice dress you if there wasn't a reason." he concluded suspiciously

Crap, he was on to me. I looked at the clock. . . 8:27, three more minutes and I could tell him. I just had to stall.

"Well, I just wanted to be nice and pretty for Valentine's Day. I mean, it is like a day for us." I said in an unconvincing tone.

"Bella, come on. You hate being dressed as a Barbie doll and now you expect me to think you've turned over a new leaf? The suspense is painful. Stop stalling and just tell me why.

I looked at the clock, it said 8:29, one more minute.

"I'm not stalling" I disagreed. "I just thought . . . " I was interrupted my his chuckle

"Right, what did Alice tell you that would make you try to lie?" he asked.

" I can lie if I want to"

"Just not convincingly

I couldn't disagree with that. I looked at the clock, 8:30, I could finally tell him.

"Okay, the thing is" but I stopped not sure how to continue.

"Go on" he urged

"Alice told me you used to play game called Dare Hunt every Valentine's Day" I explained quickly, tripping over the words to get them out.

His usually perfect mask slipped up. You could tell he remembered and that Emmet and Jasper were probably being told the same thing. I decided to end before he got to upset.

"She told me it would be fun now that we could play and urged me to try. I agreed since it seemed okay and she said we would discuss it in the living room and then we would play " I tried to reason

He obviously was not ok because he arubtly cradled me in his arms and literally flew me down stairs. There, everybody else was waiting. He sat me down on his lap as we sat down. Then came his storm.

"Alice!! That game is hardly fair. I can't go against Bella! It's cruel and you know it" he shouted at her.

She seemed perfectly at ease so I knew she was expecting this.

" Come on Edward. You've never played so you don't know how fun it is. Also, you'll see if Bella knows more about you than you do about her" Alice explained.

"I want to play" I said to try to get him to agree. That's when he turned on me. I was really irritated at Jasper for not using his gift to calm Edward. He glared at me like he had the first day we meet except with Golden eyes.

I cringed back and then his eyes took on a new expression. He seemed horrified.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you" I apologized ruefully. His eyes were filled with regret.

You didn't scare . . . " but my sentence was cut off by his chuckle, again. I glared at him but I couldn't for long.

"You know you're not a good liar but, ok, Alice. We'll play." he told her.

"I knew you would." she admitted. "Now, everybody knows how to play. Bella's knowledge is sketchy but she'll see how it is when we play. All arrows must be hidden in good places and not easy to find. I already hid Bella's and made her key so she won't participate in the starter challenge. Since she is excluded, she will be the referee. This one is a race. We have to see who can write their keys and hide their arrows the fastest. You must also place all your clues. It also has to be done effectively or you will lose. I won't see where Jasper hid mine and Edward can't hear Bella. Ready??"

They all took on racing positions and suddenly, I was in a chair with a clipboard with paper . It had all the names of them in Alice's elegant script.

NameTimePlaces

Alice

Edward

Emmet

Jasper

Rosalie

Alice gave me a pencil and a and a high tech, lap, stop watch. She actually expected me to do this?

"Yes I do, so don't ask" she told me.

"Fine. Ready. Set. GO!" I shouted. They all took off so fast I barely had time to see it. I concentrated so I wouldn't miss anything. Alice came first. Then Edward with Jasper on his tail. Finally Emmet came and Rosalie behind him, oblivious that she lost. I had to concentrate since they were barely seconds apart. I memorized them all. Then, I wrote all the times and place behind the sheet so Alice could do the front so I wouldn't mess it up with my handwriting. That was the finishing result. Alice obviously knew how they would place.

NameTime(seconds)Places

Alice220.25 1

Edward221.00 2

Jasper 221.30 3

Emmet222.00 4

Rosalie222.52 5

When I put the clipboard on the table so everyone could see, Rosalie literally smashed it into a million pieces. I could tell she was a sore loser but I didn't say anything.

"No fair Alice" she nearly shouted "You already knew we were going to play so you knew where to hide yours and what to write and what if Bella wrote it down wrong. She is only human"

Was she serious? I heard Edward growl.

"Well, she is" she defended herself.

"Rosalie, you knew too and I was next to Bella to make sure she wrote it down right so it is fair. You lost, big deal, it was only the starter" Alice reasoned

"Whatever" she grumbled and gave me that look that teachers give their students when they did something wrong.

"Ok, since I won, I get to give one of you a dare which you must complete or get stuck two more rounds. Now, I pick . . . Rosalie. I dare you to eat a tuna sandwich in 10 bites" Alice commanded evilly.

"Ugh!! I don't have a choice so fine" she said and ran off. She came back with a tuna sandwich in her hand. I watched eagerly to see if she would. She took ten bites at super speed and ate and swallowed it. Then she ran to the bathroom and I heard her throw-up. Sucks for her.

She came back, paler than usual. She sat down next to Emmet who rubbed her shoulder.

"Happy?" she asked Alice.

"Overjoyed. Now let's start.


	4. Unexpected Ride

Chapter 4:

Unexpected Ride

"Wait! Alice, what about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked hoping to delay the start. I was suddenly nervous.

"Carlisle and Esme left for Valentine's day actually" she said matter a factly.

"Oh" was my brilliant response.

"Ok, now everyone give their first clue to your pair. We must stay in the state of Washington. When you are done, come back here and call the number one" Alice said as she handed us each a tiny cell phone.

I put the phone in my pocket. Then, Edward handed me a neatly folded piece of paper and my most comfortable pairs of shoes looking pointedly at my heels and laughing. He was probably imagining me falling. I took them both happily, thanked him, and gave him my first clue. It was on blue paper, compliments of Alice.

"Ready. Set. GO!"She said as they all took off.

"Wait!" I yelled but it was too late. I was sure to lose since the fastest way I could get around was my 55 miles per hour truck. Then something dawned on me, I could take my truck **or** I could ask a certain werewolf friend who could run really fast. I ran to the phone and dialed Jacob's number. He answered on the first ring

"Hey Jake!" I greeted. It felt nice to know that Edward no longer had a problem with Jacob . . . mostly. The thought made me smile.

"Hey Bella!" he said in the same tone. "Are you coming over?" he asked excitedly.

I hated to dampen his spirits but I desperately needed a "ride". I started talking quickly, too embarrassed to say it slowly.

"LookJakeweareplayinghthisgamecalledValentine'" I had to stop and take a huge breath. "AnywhereinWashingtonsoIthoughtanycar, expeciallymytruck, wouldbetooslowsoIwaswonderingifIcouldcatcha . . . Iguessyoucouldcallitalift." I told him breathless again. I noticed I was gasping.

"Wait. Slow down Bella. I only caught you were playing some type of game with your blood suckers" he told me.

I started laughing nervously.

"Bella . . . you sound embarrassed? Why?" he asked curiously.

"I was not embarrassed" I contradicted in an unconvincing tone.

"Yeah, right. I'm not even there with you and I can tell you're lying. There's no point in lying when you suck at it" he told me.

"Well, it has to do with what I asked you . . . or tried" I amended.

"Tell me what you said but slowly. Don't be embarrassed. You can ask me anything. Don't worry about it. What do you need?" he asked.

"I can't Jake. Oh my god, you don't know how embarrassing this is on my part" I told him.

"I still want to know. You can tell me anything . . . or ask me in this case.

"Well . . . here goes nothing. Jake, Edward's family and I are playing a game called Valentine's Day Dare hunt. We look for arrows and clues to find other arrows. They can be hidden anywhere in Washington so my truck . . . and just about every other car wouldn't be fast enough so I might need a . . . a . . . a . . ." but I couldn't ask him. It was just way too embarrassing. There had to be another way.

"Come on Bella" he said expectantly. "I want to know, if not, I'll just go down there and ask you personally" he threatened.

"No!" I nearly yelled at him. It's not that I didn't want him here. It's that if he asked me here, he would make me look at his eyes when I embarrassingly told him. It was better to tell him by phone. That way he couldn't see my expression.

"Fine, I'll ask you anyway" I said in a defeated tone.

He chuckled. "There there, it won't be so bad" he comforted. He had no idea of what I was asking him.

"Look, Jake, I need a ride . . . but a car is way to slow" I said. I blushed just asking.

"Bella, the only ride I can offer is my Rab " but he didn't finish as realization hit him. He did have another ride he could offer.

"Jake?" did he have a heart attack???? OH! Okay, he's aright I concluded as I heard his breathing. "I shouldn't have asked. Even though you made me, I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry" I apologized, hanging my head as if he were there.

Over the phone, I heard him cracking up.

"That's what you were embarrassed about?? Bella, I'll do anything for you. That's another upside of this life I guess. Being a wolf, I can do you special favors.

"Thank you. Oh thank you Jake. I thought it would be rude to ask . . . never mind. It is rude but thank you. Now I won't be dead last" I thanked him feverently.

"I'm happy to be of service, Bella. It's a bonus that we're competing against your blood sucker" he said cheerfully,

"Hey" I told him. "Be nice"

"I'll try but I can't promise you anything" he said as he chuckled.

"I'll take it. Your doing me a favor so the most I can ask of you is that you try. So is it a deal? Are we a team now" I asked.

"Definitely. Deal." he said.

"I'll meet you at my house" I told him.

"I'll be there soon" he said as I heard the _click_ on the phone as the line disconnected.

I went to my house and he was there in minutes. I grabbed a sweater and put it on incase I got cold. Thank god Charlie was off fishing.

"Hey Bella" he said eagerly as opened the door.

"Hi Ja !" but my air was cut off when he pulled me into his tight bear hug

"Can't breathe!" I gasped.

He quickly let go."Ugh you smell terrible" he said.

I ran up to my room and put on perfume. I didn't really ever wear it but since he was doing me a favor, I would do him one.

"Oh much, much better" he complimented when I came down.

I finally looked him over and noticed that again, all he was wearing his grease smudged jeans. To my extreme embarrassment, I blushed. For no reason!! I guess Edward made me blush so much little things were setting off my blush more often.

"What is it" he asked lifting my chin.

"It's nothing"

For once, he let it go. I was getting pretty hot so I took off the jacket I had put on. He gasped and his mouth hung open.

"Jake?! What is it? What's wrong? I asked horrified. Was he in shock?

"BBBBBella . . ." He stuttered

"What? What is it?" I asked again.

"You look amazing" he said.

"Oh" I blushed again and looked down. "Alice got to me" I explained

"You're gorgeous and . . ." he looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't. "Never mind, let's get back to the game" he said

"Thanks, now, we are competing against vampires so they are pretty fast. Ok?" I asked

"Bella, I can run just as fast" he patted his chest "werewolf, remember?"

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting. Ok, the point of the game is to hide arrows in places that are hard to find. Then you get a clue which leads you to the first arrow and the next clue. Then, you run home if you are the first one. If you are called, that means someone won. Then they can give you a dare. Got it? I asked.

"Mostly, now let's go or we'll lose. What is the first clue?" He asked eagerly

"Under the place we first met" I said smugly. I thought I knew where that was.

"Well, where did you first meet?"

"In school"

"Where?"

"In Biology . . . I think. Maybe we met before without me knowing."

"Ok, wait here" he commanded as he went into the forest. A few seconds later, a russet colored wolf came out. He came to me and lowered down and signaled me with his muzzle to get on.

I climbed on and he took off into the woods. He was just as fast as Edward but his run was not as special. We were in Forks High School in 3 minutes. I climbed off as he ran back into the woods. He came back only with a pair of pants, chest bare. I blushed stupidly . . . again, though I was used to him being half-naked.

"Come on, it's this way" I told him quickly before he could ask. I led him to my biology class. On our way there, we saw Edward, though he didn't seem to notice us. He was headed into the cafeteria.

"Hurry up!" I whispered and pointed to Edward across the school. "I hid my first arrow here too"

We half sprinted to my Biology class. I hoped my hiding spot was good. Once inside we started to look around but couldn't find it.

"What was the clue again?" he asked

"Under the place we first met" I told him again. "Wait! We technically met at my biology table" I said excitedly. This was fun. I ran there but couldn't find it.

"Hold on" Jacob said as he reached under the table. He came up with a Golden Arrow and another neatly folded piece of paper in his hand.

"Wow. Very straight forward" he commented.

"Come on! We have to get to Edwards house before anyone else does." I said as we ran to the forest.

He made a face as he ran

"You don't have to go in. Just leave me there and come back when I call you" I ordered.

He smiled my grin. He was content with that. He changed and we ran through the woods, me on his back. I could never get used to the texture of his hair, as I ran my fingers through it. He dropped me off at Edward's house and ran off. I dialed the number 1 just as Edward ran in.


	5. Rosalie Gets an Unexpected Facial

Chapter 5:

Rosalie gets an unexpected facial

When Edward saw me there with the arrow in my hand, his mouth fell open with a gasp. Alice probably called but he probably didn't believe her.

"How did you find it so fast?" he questioned in awe after I finished calling.

"I had a little help from a friend" I confessed.

Edward quickly sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You guys left me no other choice. How else was I supposed to get around" I asked defending myself.

He looked irritated. " I guess we drove you to that decision" he concluded as he pulled me into a hug. "You're pretty good at this game aren't you" he commented as he chuckled.

He looked at the door as everyone else came in.

"I knew you would win. Bella can't hide arrows very good. You'll probably beat us all" Rosalie complained.

I wanted to be on good terms with Rosalie but I exploded. "I can hide an arrow very well turns out because Edward still can't find mine. I found his, for your information." I said extremely irritated at Edward's sister while holding up Edward's arrow.

"Oh" Rosalie said, obviously embarrassed.

"I get to give anyone of you a dare, right Alice?"

"That's right Bella."

"Can the dare be done after the game is over?"

"Sure, why?" she asked. Her face went blank and then took on a sour expression. "Don't. You. Dare." she threatened.

"It's a game right. I dare you to kiss Emmet for 12 seconds. Now or after the game, you choose" I said evilly. Edward looked at me, shock crossing his face. He thought I couldn't play dirty . . . think again.

"Wait! What!!!" Emmet yelled at the same time Rosalie lunged for me. Edward pulled me out of the way, and Rosalie smashed into the table, shattering it.  
"If you hurt Bella, you lose Rosalie. It's part of the rules. The games and mine" Edward said angrily through his teeth.

"So Alice, what will it be" I asked.

"Let me talk to Japer first" she insisted. She walked to him and told him something. His eyes glistened as Edward smiled. They obviously liked Alice's plan.

Edward and Jasper went and sat next to Emmet. He looked at them suspiciously but it was too late.

They grabbed his hands and legs and held him down. He tried to pull free but Edward and Jasper together were stronger than Emmet. Alice ran to him and started kissing him. Jasper looked away.

"1 . . .2 . . .3 . . .4 . . .5 . . .6 . . ." I counted. Suddenly, Rosalie yanked Alice off Emmet and stood in front of him . . . protecting him.

"Ugh, thanks Rose!" he told her appreciably.

"12 seconds Alice, continuously. You have to start over" I told her.

She ran into the kitchen and came back with a bowl filled with something that looked like pudding. She gave it to me and whisper begged.

"Just toss it at her hair and as she charges at you, move to the side and she'll pass you. Just 12 seconds ok, please" she begged

"Of course Alice, I didn't want to give you a dare but if I gave one to Rosalie or Emmet, they would kill me. I can't to Edward, and Jasper is already pretty distant so this is a onetime only" I promised her.

"Thank you Bella!" she squealed as she gave me the bowl.

Edward and Jasper were still holding Emmet down but Rosalie was protecting him and eyeing Alice suspiciously.

"Hey Rosalie" I called to her.

She looked just the bowl of "pudding" landed in her face. I knew I would be dead in .5 seconds so I ran and Rosalie whistled past me. I saw Alice start to kiss Emmet.

"1 . . .2 . . .3 . . . . . .Whoa!" I yelled as I threw myself across the floor, Rosalie barely missing my neck. I scrambled up, mentally cursing myself for making this bet. "8. . .9 . . .10 . . .11 . . .12! Your done Alice" I yelled across the house as I ran.

"Help Edward!!! Your sister has gone psychotic." I plead as Rosalie hardly missed me by an inch.

Suddenly, I was in his arms, next to Alice. She smiled as he sat me down. Alice, Edward, and Jasper made a circle around me. Rosalie tried to get Edward.

"NO!" I yelled, but Alice held me back.

Edward kicked Rosalie into Emmet's hands, who took her firmly and kissed her passionately. Rosalie calmed down immediately.

"I'll get you for that one Bella" she threatened as she went upstairs. She came down, her hair perfect again.

"Good Luck" Edward whispered in my ear. His cold breath tickled.

"Ready. Set. GO!"Alice said as they all took off . . . Again.

I ran out and Jacob came trotting into sight, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Can't fix it this time, sorry." I apologized.

"S'okay. What is the next clue."

"We might not win because Edward knows where my arrow is. The next clue says: The day you agreed to become mine." I said confused.

"Become his what?" Jacob asked, anger crossing his face.

"Relax, I don't kn " but I couldn't complete the thought since I realized it had become a lie. I realized I thought I knew what Edward meant, his wife. I didn't think Jake knew but this had to be by far the worst way for him to find out. Well, at least I'll find out if he knew.

"Bella? Bella!" he called, anxiously as he crossed his hands over my face and shook my shoulders. "What is it?"

"I wish there was another way to tell you this Jake" I said glaring at the forest floor.

"Tell me what?" he said with a mix of nervousness and anger.

"Look, there is no easy way to tell you this though you might already know. I think I know what Edward meant when he wrote that. I think he meant . . . when I agreed to be his . . .his . . ." I couldn't get the word out.

"His what Bella?" he asked as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"His . . ." I took a breath. "His wife" I told him.

I watched his face fall and then he started vibrating so hard I couldn't see him anymore.

"Relax Jake" I begged as I stepped away.

He closed his eyes in concentration and clenched his teeth. Soon only his hands were shaking.

"His wife!" he yelled at me but then he smiled a little.

"I guess I didn't know but at the same time I did. Well, at least we were friends. Though, are you truly happy Bella?" he asked, serious.

I couldn't answer right away. "Yes" I finally told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that all that matters" he accepted the idea and smiled my smile.

"Now, back to work, do you remember when you agreed"

"Not exactly" I confessed, embarrassed. I mean, these were the sort of things you should remember. " He might have meant like a calendar. I mean, how else can you show that day" I asked.

"Good point, look in the bloodsucker's house for it and I'll look in your house. Will Charlie be there?" he asked, suddenly cautious.

"No, he went fishing today" I assured him.

"Oh, ok!" he said gleefully. He was just about to run off when he suddenly, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, making me jump and gasp.

"You are a very good arrow hider by the way" he said as he held up my arrow.

Dang it! "Ok Jake, this might take longer than last time so go look and I'll call you later" I told him glumly.

"Bye Bells" he said in the same tone and ran off.

"You didn't expect to win all of them did you?" he said as he smirked at me.

"A girl can dream, can't she? I said and let out a sigh. This would be interesting

"True"

He led the way back to the house where the others were waiting. They obviously didn't like not losing again, especially Rosalie. She sat down with a "Humph".


	6. I Get a Sweet Moisturizer

Chapter 6:

I Get a Sweet Moisturizer

"Okay" Edward said, a huge grin on his face.

I was almost afraid to know what he wanted. He could be really devious if he wanted to. I waited patiently to see who would get his wrath.

"Good one Edward" Alice said suddenly while laughing hysterically.

Her outburst made me jump.

"Emmet, I dare you not to got within 3 yards of Rosalie for 24 hours, starting . . . Now" he said while pulling Emmet away from Rosalie.

I couldn't help myself. Now I knew why Alice started laughing. I joined her laughter, nearly fainting because I could barely get a breath in between laughs.

"Aw come on Edward, its Valentine's Day!" Emmet whined.

"No buts" Edward said evilly.

I looked at Rosalie, and my laughter stopped immediately. She looked irritated and heartbroken. As much as I knew this was a good bet, it would suck if I couldn't spend Valentine's day with Edward. If he went through with this bet, Rosalie would dare that on us. I stood up and did something I had never done before, help Rosalie. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Make him do it tomorrow Edward. You can't be that cruel. Plus, she'll probably dare the same thing on us if we agree" I told him as sternly as I could. Rosalie owed me big time if this worked.

Edward looked astonished and so did everyone else.

He looked Emmet straight in the eye and told him "Thank Bella for this. Starting tomorrow you must do the bet" he said in a defeated tone. He looked at me but I refused to look at his eyes.

"Thanks bro" Emmet said appreciably while slapping his back.

Jasper was suddenly holding Alice. I recognized that blank expression. When she came back, she had a grin on her face.

"Carlisle and Esme are extending their stay for 2 more days so we are clear." she said happily.

Emmet and Rosalie looked really disappointed. They were probably hoping for support.

"Ready. Set. GO!"Alice said as they all took off, speeding through the woods. Couldn't they give me a heads up.

I called Jake but he told me didn't find it at my house so he was going back to the school.

I ran all over the house, looking at all the calendars. Disappointment washed through me each time I saw another empty one. Maybe my assumption was wrong. I entered Edward's room and 3 thing happened simultaneously.

First, I saw the Golden Arrow. Second I gasped and tripped over my feet. Finally, my cell phone rang again. This time it was Alice and Jasper. They had found their arrows at the same time . . . freaky.

I called Jake to tell him I found it but someone else found another arrow before me so I was in for another round of dares. We agreed that I would meet him after Alice's and Jasper's dares and my dares.

I ran downstairs just as Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward walked in. Though Edward tried to hide it, I could see he wasn't happy I was in his house already. He probably assumed I was on the right track for his arrow. What he didn't know was that I had already found it. I couldn't keep the smugness from my face.

"Me first . . .please?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Of course" he responded and kissed her briefly.

"Yay" she squealed as she looked at me evilly.

She obviously wasn't over me daring her to kiss Emmet. I cringed into Edward's chest and he rubbed my arm soothingly as we waited for it to come.

"Bella, I dare you to let me dress you up however and whenever I want for a whole day" she said smugly.

My reaction was totally reasonable no matter what anyone said, considering.

I literally fainted in Edward's arms

"Bella? Bella!!!" He said urgently as he shook me.

I opened my eyes dazed. "You are beyond evil Alice . . . but I guess I don't have a choice" I said, hanging my head.

"It won't be too bad, I won't let her. Plus, she owes you" he whispered in my ear, trying to comfort me.

"We'll do it tomorrow" Alice said excitedly.

No matter how much I wanted too, I couldn't avoid this. I simply nodded.

"My turn" Jasper said, suddenly grinning and staring at Edward, and then at me

Edward froze, and then his lips curled up over his teeth.

"Don't. You. Dare" he threatened. He used the same expression Alice did so I knew it must be pretty bad.

Jasper left the room but soon came back with a cake with tons of frosting.

"You have to" Jasper said evilly.

Alice stared at Edward, wide eyed, while he took the cake. I thought Jasper wanted Edward to eat the cake. I was about to be proven dead wrong.

"Sorry" Edward murmured in my ear as he grabbed my face, pulled back my hair, and dumped my face in the cake.

I jumped off him, splattering cake off my face, red with anger. Everyone couldn't stop from cracking up.

"What was that for" I yelled at him while I threw pieces of frosting on him. He avoided them easily and went around me to grab my wrists. It was good but I would rather eat it than use it as a moisturizer.

"I'm sooooooooo sorry Bella, but I had to" he said while he hung his head. Immediately he turned to glare at Jasper.

"I dared him to dump your face in cake" Jasper explained between laughs.

I didn't know why, but I was getting pissed off really easy today. Hardly did I know that the worst was still to come. I separated myself from Edward and walked to where the cake was. I picked up the cake from the ground, winked at Edward, and threw it at Jasper's face and open mouth.

He choked on a few pieces and swallowed others, gagging.

"There. Now we are somewhat close to even" I amended while giggling.

Jasper got up, and ran up stairs. He was back a few seconds later, completely clean.

Edward took me upstairs and quickly washed my hair in his huge sink. He combed it gently and then hair dried it. It all took 3 minutes. I thanked him with a passionate kiss. As soon as I was positively, dizzy, we walked down stairs.


	7. Payback

Chapter 7:

Payback

"Ready. Set. GO!"Alice said as they all took off.

I narrowly avoided falling on my face when Edward took off. They were really testing my patience today. I ran up stairs to Edward's room. Everything was against me. I slammed into a vase and almost shattered it. I caught it before it crashed but I fell. My hands and knees got scraped on the linoleum. Edward would be upset when he found out.

Well, it wasn't bad. . . there was no blood at least. I ran to his room and expected the door to be open. I slammed right into it and fell back.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head. There was a big bump. Now Edward would be beyond just upset. Why when I was in a rush did my clumsiness get stepped up like 4 notches.

I opened the door and ran inside. Naturally, I slipped on the carpet and fell again. There was no blood but I was getting really close. I would have to be careful or Edward might try to "do what is right" again. Extremely carefully, I took the Golden Arrow and the note, and ran down stairs while dialing the number 1. Somehow, I made it down stairs without one accident. Jasper was seriously going to get it.

Everyone ran back to the house, upset that they were back so quick. Emmet and Rosalie were smiling so I knew they knew where their arrows were.

"Payback time" I murmured as Jasper sat down. He looked at me, instantly. Cool, he heard me.

Edward sat next to me, looking excitedly at me. He was obviously expecting something terrible. I was about to start when i slipped. There was the no falling on the staircase getting back at me. Edward caught me and stood me back up. I wiped of the dust and began.

"Jasper, I dare you to eat 3 five course meals. One for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner. . . .Slowly. Tomorrow" I ended maliciously. Now we were even.

Everyone's jaw dropped opened and hanged. Human food was repulsive to vampires so I thought that dare would do Jasper some good. He could taste the varieties in repulsive food.

Jasper looked like he was about to explode. He was carving into the wood flooring.

"Do you accept" I asked happily.

He simply nodded. "Ready. Set. Go!" he said as they all took off again.

I took a few deep breaths before I called Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted him as he arrived.

I told him all about the dares. He ripped a tree apart when I told him Jasper's, but laughed when I told him my revenge dare.

"No more!" he begged, crying from laughing so much. "What's the next clue?"

"Juliet's house" I said confused.

"That's it? I liked it more when he was straight forward. Wait! Does he mean in Italy?!"

"No. it had to be within the state" I told him

"Well that narrows it down"

"Well, he obviously doesn't like to hide it very far so it is probably in Forks"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ugh! Again" he complained.

"Sorry Jake. You might want to leave though"

"Fine!" he grumbled as he ran off.

Emmet and Rosalie were already in the house . . . each with an arrow in their hand.

"You've got to be kidding me" I muttered as Edward and I took our seats.

"I saw them find it at almost the same time so it saves time to have them all come" Alice explained as she and Jasper walked in.

"Okay, Emmet found his first, then Rosalie, so that will be the order you go in" she declared.

I never thought Emmet was upset with me. He actually seemed to get a lot of laughs out of my presence. So I was beyond shock when I heard his dare.

"Bella " he stopped while Rosalie whispered something. He nodded. Not a good sign. "Bella" he began again. "I dare you to Whoa!" he exclaimed as he flew across the house.

Alice had literally, punched him out of his place. I was surprised. Just about as surprised as anyone.

"I'll break your nose if you say it" Alice threatened Emmet as he walked back.

I still didn't know what the big deal was. Edward left my side and stood behind Alice . . . seconding her. It must be pretty bad. Wonder what Emmet make Alice would do. Would I ever learn that my assumptions always take a turn for the worst?

"If you hurt him, you lose Alice . . . so back off or forfeit" Rosalie threatened back. "You too Edward".

Alice sat back down with a humph . . . glaring at me! What did I do? That when I heard Emmet's dare.

"Bella" He began again for like the 3rd time. "I dare you to kiss Jasper for7 seconds" he said evilly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I swear I cause an avalanche in Alaska but I didn't even care. "WHY??????????? I shrieked. "What did I ever do to you? Huh. It's what you keep doing to me" I yelled at his astonished face. I was beyond logic or understanding or even caring about the impression I was leaving on him. Just agree or die. Simple, easy, fair.

"Bella, love, calm down. It will be okay" Edward soothed.

"Edward!! No it won't! I don't want to have to make out with my brother in law" I shrieked. I saw his face and immediately regretted.

"Oh Edward" I said as I broke in to tears in his shirt. "I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean it" I told him.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. I was never upset" he lied smoothly. I would've contradicted him but I barely got a breath in before he started kissing me.

Once I was about to pass out, he pulled away. The comers of his mouth pulled down.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry. I won't really" I whispered extremely low in his ear.

He looked at me curiously but I put on a poker face and turned to face Alice.

"Alice, think about the future and let Edward also hear it. Think about what I will do in a little bit. I mean every bit.

Everything went quiet as Alice's face went blank and then turned back and forth between sadness and disgust.

"Aw, come on Bella" she whined.

I was thinking to tell Edward that he and Alice would hold Jasper down while I . . . kissed. . Ugh . . . him. If she didn't do this for me, I wouldn't do her bet to me. What she didn't remember was I would do it anyway. I heard Edward chuckle and both he and Alice, with a sore expression, nodded.

"What" Emmet and Rosalie and Jasper said in unison?

Jasper was getting up nervously, feeling our emotions and not sure what to make of them.

"This" I answered as Alice and Edward held Jasper down.

"I'm sooo sorry Jasper" I heard Alice whimper.

"What Alice? Sorry for what?" he said panicking while squirming against their grasp.

It was so obvious he had to see it coming. I risked a glimpse at Alice. Instead of giving me a death glare, she was begging me. She looked like she would be crying if she could. I almost took what I was going to do back. _Almost._

Edward looked at me curiously but I just shook my head. I ran across the room and starts kissing him. Edward and Alice both looked away.


	8. Poker Face

Chapter 8:

Poker Face

"1" Emmet said and 3 seconds past before he said anything. I pulled back happily.

"Emmet" I growled. "Real seconds"

"Fine" he muttered and motioned with his finger to get back to what I was doing. Ugh!!! I really didn't want to but . . . . Here goes nothing. I bent back down and once again, placed my lips on Jaspers shaking lips, he kept moving so I couldn't really kiss him. Thank God. Edward noticed but Emmet didn't.

"1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . 6 . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Emmet" I growled under the kiss. He was really testing my patience today.  
"Fine. . 7. There, happy. Your done" he said acidly.

I pulled away and threw myself into Edward's arms and kissed him passionately. He didn't pull away until I didn't breathe for a while. I saw Alice and Jasper doing the same thing for the 1st time in my life.

"I forgive you" he said in a low voice between kisses.

Emmet cleared his throat. "We're still here you know" he informed us.

I quickly disentangled myself from Edward, my cheeks red from embarrassment, and simply sat on his lap.

"Your turn Rosalie" Alice said.

As soon as Alice said that, Edward groaned and feel back.

"What" I asked him.

"You're going to have 2 very longs days . . . I'm sorry for this. I shouldn't have agreed"

"Edward, it's okay. The bets can't get much worse" I reasoned.

"We'll see about that" Rosalie threatened.

Now I was nervous. A threat from Rosalie was as real as rain falling from the sky. I tried to comfort Edward and myself. He slowly sat up again. He was about to protest to Rosalie again but I put my finger at his lips

"Don't" I whispered as soft as I could. I bet no one but Edward heard it. I couldn't even hear it. "It's okay . . . you getting upset is what she wants. Breathe"

He took my advice and put on a poker face. I tried my best not to laugh. Completely unsuccessful. I started laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed this before . . . his poker face was hilarious. He looked at me with curious eyes along with everyone else but I just shook my head.

I finally got control of myself enough to talk.

"Ok Rosalie . . . tries me" I taunted. Edward shot me a panicked look but my poker face was impenetrable . . . for now.

"Edward" she said and looked at my face.

She was probably expecting something like shock or embarrassment or even concern. Instead, she saw a couple months worth of practicing with Edward, the perfect poker face. She looked shocked but quickly regained control of herself.

"Edward" she began again grinning evilly. Probably testing me. "I dare you to dump Bella in a lake" she said and cracked up with laughter along with everyone else except Edward.

He obviously couldn't keep a good poker face right now. He snarled at her and for the 3rd time in my life . . . scared me by looking like a real vampire.

I was shocked and totally furious at Rosalie . . . but on the inside. I reminded myself about not giving Rosalie what she wanted.

All she wanted was me angry. For some awkward reason, that gave her pleasure. She was smiling wickedly. I noticed I had been very quiet and that meant she thought I was scared. I struggled but finally found my voice.

"Ok Rosalie" I said calmly while 5 pair of golden eyes looked at me curiously. "I accept your dare " I tacked on an ending because I was about to explode on the inside. How could I talk to her so calmly? It wasn't rational. I was about to do what the normal person would do so I let my steam out calmly.

" If that's the best you can do I'll take it" I told her calmly. "To think I was actually nervous. That was sure a disappointment" I muttered. " I'd be more scared of a box of cereal than you" I told her.

Edward stared at me in astonishment along with everyone else. Suddenly, Edward was in front of me in a defensive crouch.

I saw that Rosalie was launching to attack me. I shut my eyes but opened them instantly. Had I missed the collision? How could I? I soon realized that Emmet's arm around Rosalie's waist was the only thing that kept her from attacking me.

"Bella" Edward whispered. His cool breath tickled. "Love, I don't want you on Rosalie's top hit lists. It's not safe to provoke her so much" he whispered.

I heard Rosalie growl across the room. Emmet was straining to hold her using his full strength

He was laughing but also comforting her.

"It's okay Rose . . . she'll take it back when she feels how cold the lake is" he said and another roll of laughter shook through him as he saw my incredulous expression.

Of course the lake would be cold. It was stupid of me not to think about that. I cringed into Edward's chest.

"Bella" Edward whispered. His cool breath tickled. "Love, I don't want you on Rosalie's top hit lists. It's not safe to provoke her so much" he whispered.

I heard Rosalie growl across the room. Emmet was straining to hold her using his full strength

I looked at Edward incredulously. Was he serious? I barely ever said anything to Rosalie and when I did it was dangerous? Oh come on. Where is the Justice in this world. Edward saw my mental conversation in my eyes.

"Just tell me and I tell her, but it will come from me. She can't hurt me and doesn't know who it's from. You or me" he planned deviously

"Ok but" I was interrupted by his kiss. I reminded myself to breathe so I could more fully enjoy it.

He pulled away and before I could do or say anything, they were all out the door.

"What happened to counting?" I yelled at them fuming.

I climbed into my truck and went as fast as it could. I was muttering all the way to my house.

"Hey Bella it's finally over" Jacob said happily as he hugged me and quickly let go, wrinkling his nose. I knew him well enough to know what he meant.

"I thought you wouldn't ever come home"

His mood caught on quickly.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Guess what" I asked him

"What Bella?" he answered playing along.

"You will not believe how terrible those minutes were" I sighed as I fell into his arm. They encircled around me, warm and softly.

"Try me" he challenged.

"You'll regret it" I warned him but told him anyway.

"I just had to kiss my vampire brother in-law for 7 seconds and tomorrow I'm scheduled for a forceful drop into a freezing lake" I said cringing at what I would endure the next few days.

"Whoa" Jake said as he released me. He sounded like the breath had been knocked out of him.

"Wow . . . umm . . . well . . . really Bella, that just plain sucks. Can't you do anything?" he asked sadly.

"No" I said sadly. "the down part about the game is all the dares but other than that, it's pretty cool.

'Good job convincing your bloodsucker to play. This is a lot of fun for me too . . . except when I have to wait. . . Hey! Can I give one of them a dare??

"Sure, just tell me and I'll dare it on them and tell them it was from you.

"Cool, so I was thinking" but he couldn't finish.

Jacob wrinkled his nose at the same time Edward grabbed my shoulders.


	9. A Painful Break

Chapter 9:

A Painful Break

I gasped and whirled around. In my haste I slapped Jacob. Wow! That hurt.

"Oh my gosh Jake! Are you okay??" I said helplessly since Edward had his arms around my waist now.

"I'm fine Bella. You probably got more hurt than I did" he reasoned looking pointy at my red hand.

"Ring ring" Edward said as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number 1. All too soon, my phone started ringing.

"Oh come ON!" Just give us 5 minutes. Is that so much to ask for" Jacob yelled at Edward.

"Jake, I wouldn't " but I didn't finish. I was startled by Edward laughter.

"Yes, that's asking for a lot. Come on Bella" he said.

"Actually, I need my truck so I'll meet you there" I said.

"Okay" and he ran off.

"Keep thinking Jake. Juliet's house . . . we have to be missi "But I stopped when it dawned on me. I started laughing at my own stupidity.

"What is it Bella" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Jake, I have to go so I'll tell you when I get back but . . . I think I just solved the final riddle" I said as I climbed into my truck.

How could I have been so stupid? Every time we watched Romeo and Juliet, Edward always quoted himself as Romeo. That meant he thought of me as his Juliet. So Juliet's House was actually my house. The arrow was probably in my house! God I was really stupid.

All too soon I was driving up their curving driveway. Once I reached his house, I didn't even get the key out of the emission. He pulled me out and kissed me before he set me down and gave me my keys.

"Welcome home" he quoted with a chuckle.

"That sounds nice" I said, still dizzy from the kiss. Why don't I breathe?

As I walked in, I noticed Edward was standing up while everyone else was sitting. That's when I remembered that he had found his arrow. I sat down quickly, internally praying he gave a dare to Rosalie.

"Rosalie" he began.

Yes! I celebrated on the inside. He turned to wink at me so he probably guessed I would be happy.

"Rosalie, it's your turn to get a taste of your own medicine. I dare you to kiss . . ." but he stopped for suspense.

That's when I saw Alice's hand come flying towards Edward. I shouldn't have been able to see it since it was coming do fast.

"No!!" I yelled and threw my hand in front of Edward. It was pretty stupid since Edward would have heard her and it wouldn't have hurt him but I couldn't help myself. With a sickening crunch, I felt something break when it collided Alice's hand.

"OW!!!!" I yelled as I clutched my hand to my chest. This was the first time I ever broke my hand but I didn't think it would hurt so much.

"Oh my gosh Bella!!" Alice exclaimed as she snapped out of her anger.

"Alice! What have you done" Edward yelled at her as he looked at my hand.

Then he read her mind and growled at her.

"No Edward! Don't" I begged him.

He was about to launch himself at her when I put my hand in front of his chest. . . again. Bad Idea. I heard another crunch and pain shot through my same hand.

"OOOWWW!!!!" I yelled extremely loud. Like when someone spills their lunch on a popular girl in movies and they scream so loud miles away birds are startled and fly away. I yelled 3 times as loud. I think I broke another finger and the fingers I had already broken. The pain was so bad I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh my god Bella!!!" Edward exclaimed. "Alice, get Carlisle's First-Aid kit" he ordered her.

She ran off without another word and came back with a medium sized box.

"It's going to be okay Bella" he soothed as he carried me to a chair. He wiped the tears from my face and started kissing me until I was positively gasping for air. I forgot all about the pain. When he pulled away, I felt my face fall into a pout.

"Hey. I wasn't done kissing you" I complained.

He chuckled "We should take care of your hand first, Bella" he said "Alice, get me some morphine" he ordered her.

She dug through the box and came out with a shot. That wasn't what worried me. What worried me was the needle at the end.

"Wait" I said trying to move away. Edward refused to let me squirm even an inch.

"It's okay Bella" he said as he inserted the needle in my hand. I didn't even feel it.

"See, nothing to worry about" he said. He put pressure on my hand. "Can you feel that?"

"No" I answered happily. "Thank you" I told him hoping that was it.

"Bella, I'm not done yet" he said as he hugged me closer. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing" he comforted.

"Ok. I trust you" I told him.

"Thank you" he said, his gold eyes burning. I was dazzled as he took stuff out of the box and started working.

I looked at his face as he worked. I was afraid that if I looked at what he was doing, I would get nauseous. As promised, I didn't feel a thing. I only looked away when Alice called my name.

"Bella" she asked unsure of herself. That was a first for Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Bella . . . I'm sooo sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . . I mean . . . I wouldn't

have " but I cut her off.

"It's okay Alice" I told her. "I put my hand there. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know" I said thoughtfully. She must feel horrible.

"There, see, all done" Edward told me. "Only 3 breaks. That's not bad. They'll heal quickly." he told me.

"Do you have a medical degree I don't know about" I asked a little disgruntled. He was a doctor on top of everything else.

"Not a major one like Carlisle but I know enough to fix your hand" he told me.

I looked down and I had a 3 small, clear casts on 3 fingers on my left hand.

"They'll help the bones heal faster" he explained.

"Oh. Okay. Now, can we continue" I asked. Only 5 minutes had passed since Alice was going to punch Edward. I wanted to find my last arrow and be with Edward.

"Sure" he told me. "Alice, I need my revenge so keep your hands to yourself" he told her.


	10. Jacob Makes a Mess of Juliet's House

Chapter 10:

Jacob makes a mess at Juliet's House

"Oh come on Edward! Don't. I'm begging you" she plead.

"Sorry Alice" he told her. "Rosalie" he began. I just noticed both of them had gone upstairs. They came back down quickly. I didn't even want to know what they were doing up there.

"Rosalie, you remember what I told you before so I won't repeat myself. I dare you to kiss Jasper for 18 seconds" he said evilly.

"Oh come on guys!" Jasper complained. "I'm not a kissing booth" he said.

I felt sympathy for Jasper. Must suck to have to kiss both of your "Sisters".

"OH! You will sooo get it Edward" Rosalie threatened him.

She got up at the same time Jasper did. She chased him around the whole house. Though you could hardly see them, you could hear them. the kitchen, the library and so on.

After a few seconds, Edward carried me to the kitchen where Rosalie had Jasper pinned down. We walked in right when she started kissing him.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . " Edward counted.

Suddenly, Rosalie flew across the kitchen. Jasper had thrown her. Talk about sibling rivalry.

Jasper ran to the door only to be caught by Emmet.

"Emmet! Let me go" he yelled at Emmet.

"Not a chance Jasper" he told him. "Hey Rose, over here babe" he called.

Jasper started squirming even more.

"Thanks Emmet, you saved me a run" she told him as she pinned Jasper down again. This time, Emmet held his arms and legs down. I thought Emmet wouldn't want Rosalie to do this. That's when I realized that if she couldn't, she'd owe Edward and he obviously didn't want that.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . .6 " Edward counted again. Poor Jasper. Poor Emmet. Poor Ros . . . no. Not poor Rosalie, she deserved this.

"12 . . . 13 . . . 14 . . . 15 . . . 17 . . . 18. Your done Rosalie" Edward told her.

She shot out of Jaspers struggling body and right into Emmet's. They kissed until Edward cleared his throat.

"Go!" he said and they suddenly all took off.

"Why I ought a . . . " I muttered as I walked to the door.

Once I got to my house, I found Jake waiting at the doorstep.

"What did you figure out Bella" he asked after our hello's.

"I can't believe I was this stupid. Every time we watched Romeo and Juliet, Edward always quoted himself as Romeo. That meant he thought of me as his Juliet. So Juliet's House is actually my house. The arrow is probably in my house! God I was really stupid" I thought sourly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was just as stupid" he said trying to cheer me up.

It worked. I couldn't keep back a laugh. "Thanks" I said between laughs.

"Don't mention it. Now, I'll take the bottom floor because I know it better then the top. Deal" he asked.

"Deal" I said as I shook his hand.

We ran inside, tripping over everything leading to the house. He had to embarrassingly save me a couple of times. When I got in, I headed up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. I felt a strange sense of Déjà Vu but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked everywhere on the top floor except my room. Since I had already been there to put on perfume and grab a sweater, I knew it wasn't there.

I heard thing crashing and breaking and ran downstairs. it sounded like a tornado was ripping through the house.

"JAKE!" I yelled at him when I got down. I was right. it DID look as if a Tornado had run through it.

"Hey, I had to make sure it wasn't here" he defended himself.

"You could've been neater! Now I have to clean up this mess" I complained.

"Bells, calm down. I'll clean it up later" he said as he hugged me.

"Fine" I said and started pouting.

"Any luck" I asked.

"None, you" he asked back.

"No. I checked everywhere and couldn't find it except . . . never mind. It's not upstairs" I assured him.

"It's defiantly not downstairs" he said and gestured to the mess he had made. "Wait! You said except. Where didn't you look?" he asked.

"My room but 12-' " I didn't finish since Jake was already half way up the stairs.

"Jake" I complained as I ran up after him.

He was standing in front of my room. He looked at me like a kid looks at his mom to ride the toy car outside of Publix. It dawned on me he was waiting for my permission to enter. Of Course! Jacob must think my room is personal so he doesn't want to intrude.

"Of course you can go in Jake" I assured him.

"I didn't 12-' " but I cut him off.

"You could tell in your eyes Jake" I confessed as I laughed at his expression. I must be picking the reading thing from Edward. He is always so cryptic it makes me have to look closely to try to read his expression.

"Whatever, let's just go"

"Okay"

We each took a deep breath and started counting.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3." we said as we opened the door

I gasped as I say the arrow. Jacob is going to bug me forever with this one. The arrow was propped up on the book and movie of Romeo and Juliet. Edward bought me all new copies of the Movie and the book. It had a blue bow in it and a single rose. I had tears in my eyes.

As I got closer, I saw there was also a note. I opened it and more tears spilled over.

"Bella?!" Jacob exclaimed. He sat me down on the bed and wiped my tears but soon gave up since they kept coming.

"What is it? You Won! Why are you crying" that's when he noticed the note.

"It's nothing Jake, just what the note one says" I said through my quivering lips.

"What does it say? He's not going to leave again if he" he asked in a happier tone.

"No, it's just so beautiful"

"Oh"

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Don't go, you won!" He pleaded

"I'll let them have this one, wonder what it'll be" I wondered

"Fine, I'll wait here" he said in an angry tone.

"Hey, I won't take so long. Plus, I'll make them come here so we can tell them the news together" I said.

"Really Bella? Oh my gosh, I have to get my camera" he said as he ran off.

"Bye to you too" I grumbled as I climbed in my truck.


	11. Edward's Volvo Gets a Paint Job

Chapter 11:

Edward's Volvo Gets a Paintjob

As I drove down the all too familiar driveway, I wondered what Alice had planned. She already targeted me so I wondered what she would go this time. Maybe she would go for Rosalie. Maybe even Emmet.

That would be funny. When I finally got to their house, Edward ran to me and kissed me passionately. His lips molded to mine. Before I could go any further, Alice called us from the house.

"Come on Edward, you to Bella" she told us.

We ignored her and continued our precious moment.

"Bella, Edward" Alice said starting to get irritated.

We both smiled and ignored her.

"Edward! If you and Bella don't get in here this instant, I will burn your piano" she threatened.

We both froze. Edward gave me a pleading look and I just laughed.

"I like you're piano too you know" I informed him as we unlocked ourselves.

He grabbed my hand as we walked inside Alice could be sooo . . . ugh! She always ruined the best moments. I let it go as I sat down. Alice had that devious look in her eyes again.

Oh boy, this was going to be good. That's when I noticed she was staring at Edward, he looked confused. I gasped.

"You wouldn't Alice" I told her. She wouldn't dare Edward not after all he has done for her.

"Sorry Bella" she said as she turned to Edward.

"Edward . . . I dare you to scratch your Volvo 3 times. . . hard" she finished.

Everyone's jaw dropped, Edward beyond loved me but t he was very protective of his car. He wouldn't really go through with this would he.

I looked at him and he looked tortured. Deciding between his Volvo and being Alice's slave. I would do the car, if not, Alice would dare something worse on him.

"I'm here" I comforted him as I grabbed his hand tighter.

He looked at me and smiled.

"That's normally my line" he said as he chuckled.

"I know, and it always helped me" I told him as I kissed his hand.

He stood up and opened the garage. He went straight to his Volvo. Everyone else followed. He stopped at the driver's door. He extended 3 fingers and put them on the car but didn't do anything. I grabbed his hand tighter.

"I'm here" I whispered again.

He smiled and closed his eyes. He dug his fingers in and across the door, leaving 3 huge scratches. I kissed him as soon as he turned around. He let go and we went back into the house. I was proud that he actually scratched his Volvo. I would ask Jake if he could fix it.

That's when I noticed I was completely alone. This time, I didn't even see them leave! I ran back to the garage and grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo. He was probably going to kill me. I jumped in his Volvo and drove off to my house. I took out my phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hey Bells, are you almost there" he asked.

"Yeah. Hey Jake, can I ask you a favor" I wondered.

"Sure Bells, what do you need" he asked curiously.

"Look, I have a car that has 3 really big scratches" but he cut me off.

"Sure Bells. I have this oil that gets all scratches off, no matter how deep. what color is the car" he asked.

"Silver" I answered automatically.

"Kay, see you in a few"

"Bye Jake" I said as I hung up.

When I arrived at my house, Jake's eyes nearly feel out of their sockets.

"You stole his car" he exclaimed more astounded than worried.

"Yeah, he'll probably kill me but look" I said as I got out and showed him the door.

"Geez Bella, I didn't know you were that strong" he said. "They must have really pissed you off"

"I'm not and they didn't. That was his dare, can you fix it" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Yep, no worries. Just give me a minute" he said as he leaned down and started working.

It reminded me of when I would sit in his garage and watch him work on his car. I didn't even think 5 minutes had passed when he said "Done".

I looked at the door and it looked perfect. Then I noticed he had actually given the whole car a paint job! He was the most skilled Boy/ Mechanic/ Painter/ Wolf/ Friend.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Jake!" I exclaimed as I hugged him and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome Bells. It was no big deal" he said embarrassed when I let go.

I ran into my house, to my room and grabbed a huge bow that was under my bed. My mom had gone overboard when wrapping my present last year.

The present was practically wrapped in this one bow. When I brought it outside, Jacob let out a low whistle.

"Did your dad give you a house for your birthday" he joked.

"No, my mom went over board and decided to wrap my present in 1 huge bow" I said.

I stuck it on top of the hood and then drove the car into my garage. I left the keys on the seat and ran outside

"Come on Bells" Jacob begged. "Call them already"

I dialed the number one but this time I talked.

"Everyone, meet me at my house" and the I hung up.

I waited patiently on my doorstep next to Jake. The arrow was behind my back. One by one, they arrived. First Edward but with Alice and Jasper on his tail. Then came Rosalie and Emmet.

They all looked at me with disgusted faces. I felt self conscious until I noticed they were mostly looking was at Jake who was now behind me.

"Well, why did you bring us here Bella" Rosalie asked irritated.

I very nearly jumped up but Jacob held me down. I threw him small smile and got up. I walked right up to Rosalie and showed her the arrow.

"That is why Rosalie" I answered her along with everyone else.

Again, she just closed her mouth and motioned me to continue. Jake was about to speak but I put a hand in his chest and motioned to the garage. I shook my head. He smiled but didn't think about it because it didn't tip Edward off.

"Okay, before I begin, I have a surprise for you guys. Mostly for one of you but whatever. Everyone has to wear a blind fold" I said as Jacob handed out blindfolds.

"You've got to be kidding Bella" Rosalie complained while Edward looked at me curiously.

I walked over to him and put the blindfold over his eyes and tied it at the back of his head.

"Why" he pleaded.

"No dice. It's a surprise"

"Okay" he agreed as he hugged me. "I love you" he said as he kissed my neck.

"I love you too" I said as I gave him a tight hug and then let go.


	12. Surprise!

Chapter 12:

Surprise!

I walked to the garage and got into Edward's car. I couldn't help giggling. I really hope I don't scratch it again because of my clumsiness. I carefully drove it out onto my driveway and resisted the urge to give Rosalie a little bump to freak her out. I put the driver side of the door towards them, hung the keys on the bow, and got out.

"You guys probably know who this is for. I had to blindfold all of you because if you saw it, he would cheat and see it in your minds" I said as I walked around them.

Emmet started laughing and soon everyone was joining him. One by one, I took off their blindfolds and one by one they gasped. Edward's reaction scared me the most. I hesitated at the back of his blind fold. I quickly took it off. I heard him gasp and then he froze.

"Edward? Edward!" I yelled.

"Dude, come on" Emmet said as he punched Edward's shoulder. Edward just fell down as if he was made of stone.

"Edward!" I yelled starting to panic. Running my hands helplessly over his body.

Then a thought struck me. He didn't like it. He just couldn't tell me.

"He's just shocked" Jasper said.

I tried to hold back the emotion but I couldn't. I knew it was irrational but I wasn't sure.

"You hate it" I said in a small voice as I lifted my hands. He didn't move

"You hate it" I yelled this time with more emotion as tears went down my face.

I ran to Jake and cried in his arms. He looked startled but I just winked. Hoping he would catch on. I wanted to see if Edward actually cared. He caught on quickly.

"It's okay Bells" he said as he rubbed circles on my back and kissed my hair.

I elbowed him in the stomach, he was going a little too far. He laughed silently.

"Let's go to La Push since obviously nobody wants you here" he said as he towed me to his car.

I just shook my head let him tow me. As I passed Emmet and Alice, they looked torn. I just winked and pointed to Edward. They caught on.

"Let's go" he said for I had stopped at the door.

"Bella wait!" I heard my favorite voice say.

I let out a sigh of relief as I turned around and saw Edward standing up.

"Bella"

I let the tears fall uncontrollably but now I couldn't stop. Jasper threw himself to the ground, his head in his hands.

"Bella, I'm sooo sorry. I love it. I didn't mean to make you cry. Oh Bella" he sank to his knees. "I'm terrible, what have I done" he said his head in his hands.

I noticed I was still crying. I walked over and Jasper got up as I passed. He put his hand on my shoulder and calm washed over me. I mouthed a _thank you _ as he dropped his hand. I kneeled next to Edward and what he did caught me by surprise. He grabbed me into a huge hug as he kissed my hair.

"I'm sooo sorry Bella" he murmured.

"You very nearly gave me a heart attack. You just fell as if you had died" I told him in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said as he brushed my hair.

I noticed everyone was watching. My face turned red as I got up. Edward was still holding on to my waist so naturally, I stumbled. I saw the ground coming toward me. I was an inch from the ground, just hanging there. Carefully, Edward pulled me back up.

"I absolutely love it" he said as he walked over to his car. It looked pretty good.

"Bella . . . " Alice whined. "You contradicted my dare. No fair" she whimpered.

"It's not in the rule book so it's fair game though, I didn't do anything" I said as I turned to face Jacob who was leaning against his car.

His shirt was still wet from when I cried in it. He had a smirk on his face as he faced Edward.

"Jacob, thank you, a lot. It means a lot to me that you would do this for me" Edward said earnestly.

"I didn't for it for you y'know" he informed Edward.

"I know" he said as he face me. "But you did it anyway".

"Well, you're welcome but I think I would like to give a dare" he said.

"Wait, you can't give a dare" Rosalie complained.

"He frowned. I locked eyes with him and nodded.

"He can't but I can. HE has helped me a lot so I am giving him my dare" before Rosalie could argue, I continued. "If not, he'll just tell me and I'll say it" I said logically.

"Fine" she grumbled.

I was about to start when both mine and Jacob's stomachs growled.

"Bella, we should go get you lunch. It's already 12:30 and you had breakfast pretty early" he paused "or so I was told" Edward finished glaring at Alice and Rosalie who had innocent faces on.

"Okay, but can Jake come" I asked.

"If he wants, I have no problem with it" Edward said making me smile.

"Sure, I'll go" Jake agreed.

"Fine, but he goes in your car. No way am I going to have that stink bomb in my car" Rosalie said.

I was about to argue but Emmet threw me a warning glare. It reminded me that Rosalie was more protective of her car the Edward.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to grab a sweater" I said as Edward and I went back into the house. When we got to the living room, he gasped. I looked and remembered Jake's mess.

"Jacob" I said in a growl.

"I can clean it up" he volunteered.

"No, it's okay, I want Jake to clean it" I said while he chuckled.

We continued upstairs. I grabbed a sweater from the bathroom and we headed down. I remembered the first time Edward spent the night with me, me being aware of it, and how we ended up. I looked at our intertwined hands and smiled.

"What is it love" he asked.

"Just remembering the first night you spent here. There 1st night of the best part of my life" I said.

"I love you" he said as he grabbed me into a hug and I finally remembered.

Flashback

_" 'Night Dad."_

_" 'Night Bella" He did look startled by my appearance. Maybe that would keep him from checking on me tonight._

_I took the stairs 2 at a time, trying to be quiet and flew into my room, closing the door tightly behind me._

End of Flashback


	13. Buritto and Tortilla Chip Wigs

Chapter 13:

Burrito Tortilla Wigs

"Oh!" I said.

"What?"

"Well, when I was looking for the arrow, I was really excited so I ran up the stairs quickly taking them 2 at a time and I had a sense on Déjà Vu. It's been bugging me but I couldn't put my finger on it. Now I remember, the 1st night you spent here, I was excited to see you so I said a quick goodnight to Charlie and flew up the stairs taking them 2 at a time" I explained.

He just laughed as he exited the house. Rosalie had brought her convertible and Emmet and Jasper were already getting in the back seat. I walked over to Edward's Volvo, ripped off the bow and threw it into our garage.

Edward ran to the bow and took the keys. Opps. He walked over and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you" I said as I got in. Edward leaned down kissed me quickly.

Jake made a gagging face as he got inside. Edward quickly ran to the door and got in. He started the car and we were off.

"Where exactly are we going" I asked Edward.

"Well, where do you want to go" he said as we drove.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. I hadn't thought about it.

"Well, I know this place in Hoquiam. It's called Moes and it has REAL Mexican food" Jacob suggested.

"Sure, that sounds pretty good" I said. I hadn't had Mexican food since I left Phoenix.

"Okay" Edward said as he pulled out his phone. Suddenly, the car next to us beeped making me jump. It was Rosalie. I saw Edward nod and we sped up.

"What was that" I asked.

"Alice told me she already knew so not to call" he said as if this was an everyday thing.

We arrived at Moes 30 minutes later. Jacob was right. It looked like it had real Mexican food.

"Take your pick" Jake said as we got in line.

"Go sit, I'll order" Edward insisted.

I saw the table with Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Alice and decided it was smarter to stay put.

"No thanks" I said.

He followed my gaze, and just laughed as he hugged me.

I ended up ordering a Homewrecker with grilled meat, beans, rice, shredded cheese, Pico de gallo, lettuce, sour cream and guacamole. It came with a side of tortilla chips and a soda. Edward ordered 5 more of the same order for their props.

Jake was undecided but finally he got the same thing I did but 3 orders. He tried to pay but Edward refused. He was really putting in an effort to like Jacob.

"You came with us" he said as if that cleared everything up and paid the clerk.

We went to our table and sat down. I started eating.

"So, who are you going to dare" Jasper asked and everyone except Edward and Jacob gave him a glare.

I actually had totally forgotten. I guess that was the point.

"I'll tell you when we get back" I said.

I finished my lunch while Jacob was already getting his 5th refill of coke. Free coke makes him go crazy. As I passed by the trashcan, I happened to smell cinnamon buns. I looked over and there were fresh baked cinnamon rolls from Cinnabon in a display case. I couldn't remember the last time I had one of those.

"Do you want one" Edward asked as I looked up.

"No" I lied. I didn't want him to get me anything else. "I have to use the bathroom, excuse me" I said as I went towards the bathroom.

I came out and found Jacob had bought a cinnamon roll. I sat down and saw another box. It was bigger, made to hold 2 cinnamon rolls instead of 1. He bought 3!! I looked somewhere else when suddenly, the smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls hit me again, making my mouth water. It smelled as if one of those boxes had been opened. I looked down and saw Edward hand me a fork.

"This isn't for me is it" I said surprised.

"Yes" he said.

"I thought I told you I didn't want one" I lied. I looked over at Jasper. Who was trying to hold back a laugh. I glared at him and he pulled a straight face.

"Yeah, that's why you looked entranced at them and your mouth just watered. It okay, I want you to have one" he said.

"It's not that, it's just I don't like that your spending money on me" I said my hand itching to grab my fork.

"Well I did, now why don't you have a bite before you pass out" he said.

My face turned red and when I saw Jasper laughing, I threw a bunch of tortilla chips at his face. Some hit his face but others, he dodged. The hit this kid about 10 years old.

"What was that for Marty" he yelled at the kid next to him. The kid looked surprised.

"I didn't do anything John" he said turning red.

The kid named Marty said "right" as he threw his soda on the other boy.

John got mad and threw guacamole but Marty dodged it and it hit another kid. Soon, there was food flying everywhere.

All of us either had tortilla chip or burrito wigs.

"I'll never get this out of my hair" Rosalie complained as she tried to take out the guacamole. We got up quickly and ran out before it got worse. All because I wouldn't eat the stupid cinnamon roll! God I was sooo unlucky.

"It wasn't your fault" Edward comforted after we were safely in his car driving back towards Forks.

"Yes it is. I'm a huge bad luck machine" I grumbled.

He just laughed as he rumpled my hair.

"Here, this might help" he said as he but the double box of cinnamon rolls on my lap with a fork and a knife taped across it.

I decided not to push my luck and opened the box, letting the delicious aroma fill the car. Inside, Edward had written _I Love You _ in icing. I laughed as i read it, a plan formulating in my head.

"What" he said turning his head toward me just like I planned. I took my finger and brushed it across the icing. I dabbed his nose.

"I love you too" I said as I took a picture with my phone.

"You're so silly" he said as he laughed.

"Yep, a silly girl with a cinnamon bun" I said as I took a bite. I dropped my fork instantly.


	14. The Trick Text

Chapter 14:

The Trick Text

"Oh. My. Gosh" I said.

"What is it Bella" Edward asked, startled.

"This. Is. . . is. . . is AMAZING!" I said. "Thank you" I said as I hugged him as best I could with my seatbelt on.

"I knew you would like it if you tried it" he said as he kissed me.

I heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm still back here you know" Jacob informed us.

I blushed and sat back in my seat. I had totally forgotten Jacob was there. I starting eating my cinnamon bun.

"So Jake" I said between a bite "Who do you want to dare" I asked.

"The blond one, umm, kind of evil, I know you're scared of her . . . um" Jacob said trying to describe Edward's sister.

"Rosalie" I interrupted.

"Yeah, her"

"Well what do you want her to do" I asked.

He motioned me to lean down. I leaned and he whispered in y ear. My eyes turned wide with shock.

"She is totally going to kill you Jake" I told him.

"No, she'll kill you" he said as I slapped him.

"Kidding" he said as we pulled up at my house.

Rosalie stood out most among them. She still had red salsa and green guacamole in her hair. As we walked over, I saw her trying to clean it with a leaf.

"You can use my bathroom you know" I said laughing.

She ran into my house. About a minute later, she came out smelling like grapes. she used my hair gel, nice.

"Okay, now, back to the dares" I said just as everyone stiffened.

"I already told Bella who I want to dare but I' not 100% sure of the rules so I want you all to swear that you will do the dare if it's for you.

"We Swear . . .mutt" Rosalie said.

Jacob grimaced but regained composure.

"Well Rosalie, you should be nicer to Jake because he wants to dare you" I informed her. Her lips became a hard line.

"What is it, if you dare" she threatened.

"You sure" I asked Jacob.

"100%" he replied smiling.

"Okay, god Rosalie you're so going to kill me, but I promised so . . . Rosalie, Jake dares you to make out with Carlisle for 10 seconds when he gates back" I said as I closed my eyes. Jake whispered something in my ear.

"Oh, and he has to be conscious and see you kissing him" I added. Jake was so dead.

"Bella, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces" Rosalie said as she lunged.

Jacob pulled me out of the way and started quivering. I put a hand on his chest.

"Calm" I told him. The shaking slowed.

"Now Rosalie, it is not fair if I die because then you might as well kill yourself" I said matter-a-factly

"I hate you Bella Swan" she said.

My brilliant defense was "I know".

She ran off and everyone else followed.

"This ought to be interesting, now, I have to do some things at home so I better get going" he said as he was about to run off.

"Uhuh. No way. My living room is a mess and you promised to clean it" I told him.

"Come on Bells"

"Nope, not budging" I said.

"Fine" he said as he sulked off to the front door.

I went right after him. He went inside and started picking everything up. I grabbed a glass of lemonade from the fridge. I was about to drink it when my phone vibrated. I jumped and spilled lemonade all over myself.

"Bella, you okay" Jake said as he rushed into the kitchen. When he saw me, he cracked up. I angrily grabbed my phone. I opened it and it had a text message.

Bella, Emmet and Rosalie found theirs but Jasper beat them to the house so I would tell Jake it would be a long time.

Alice

I wondered why she texted me. I grabbed my jacket for it had started drizzling.

"Jake, I have to go" I said as I ran out.

I didn't make it to my truck before I was knocked out

* * *

I felt a severe throbbing at my skull. As if someone had hit me with a baseball bat. I was aware of voices but they were too far away. As I regained more consciousness, I started to feel more things. First of all, I was freezing! I could feel myself shivering.

"Bella!" called a voice in the distance.

I became aware of a rough thing around my ankles and hands. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt too heavy. I suddenly felt as if I was being pulled under a lake of darkness. I struggled to rise but I couldn't. Suddenly giving up seemed like a good idea. I knew Edward would want me to keep on struggling. Edward. His name gave me strength. I fought it all until I was so tired, I just slipped away.

EPOV:

"You can use my bathroom you know" Bella said laughing. Always so considerate

Rosalie ran into her house. About a minute later, she came out smelling like grapes. Grapes? What did she do, bathe in grape juice?

"Okay, now, back to the dares" Bella said just as everyone stiffened. If that mutt has the nerve to dare me . . . we'll see.

"I already told Bella who I want to dare but I'm not 100% sure of the rules so I want you all to swear that you will do the dare if it's for you" Jacob said.

I snickered. Ah, insecurity is terrible.

"We Swear . . .mutt" Rosalie said.

Jacob grimaced but regained composure. So young.

"Well Rosalie, you should be nicer to Jake because he wants to dare you" Bella informed her. I let out a silent sigh while I held in a laugh, this was going to funny. Her lips became a hard line.

"What is it, if you dare" she threatened.

"You sure" she asked Jacob. Why was it so terrible.

"100%" he replied smiling.

"Okay, god Rosalie you're so going to kill me, but I promised so . . . Rosalie, Jake dares you to make out with Carlisle for 10 seconds when he gates back" she said as I closed her eyes. Jake! I already have to protect Bella from other things, I don't want to add Rosalie to my list.

_'What!! She is so dead. Maybe I could have Emmet knock him out or hold his eyes so he doesn't know it's me. Edward or Alice can keep Esme away._" I growled.

I wouldn't let her hurt Carlisle. Carlisle is going to . . . wait! Does he even now we are playing? Are we allowed? Jake whispered something in her ear. Her eyes opened wide. She let out a sigh before continuing.

"Oh, and he has to be conscious and see you kissing him" she added.

Ha. Take that Rosalie. The mutt is pretty devious.

"Bella, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces" Rosalie said as she lunged. I was about to run to Bella when Jacob pulled me out of the way and started

quivering. Get a hold of yourself mutt, your near her. I was just about to warn him but Bella put a hand on his chest.

"Calm" she told him. The shaking slowed. Maybe she calms him. I still have to keep an eye on him. He's so young!

"Now Rosalie, it is not fair if I die because then you might as well kill yourself" she said matter-a-factly. I Almost cracked up right then and there. She was right though. If Rosalie killed Bella, she wouldn't last long.

"I hate you Bella Swan" she said.

All she said was "I know". Of course. Rosalie had made her distaste for Bella clear. Well, her jealousy really.


	15. Frantic Search

Chapter 15:

The Frantic Search

After their little exchange, I ran off. I couldn't figure out Bella's final clue.

Secrets spill out

What does that mean. Secrets spill out???

"Ugh!!" I moaned at the forest.

I decided to go for a drive to clear my head. I could run but I really wanted to drive my Volvo again. I hopped in and turned it on. I pushed the gas pedal and drove out. I started pushing. 60 . . . 70 . . . 80 . . .90 . . . 100 . . .

"Oh" I gasped as I braked the car suddenly.

I was barely aware that I was driving it toward the curb and that I stopped. I was lost in memories.

_Flashback_

"Holy crow!" I shouted. "Slow down!"

"What's wrong?" He was startled. But the car didn't decelerate.

"You're going a hundred miles an hour!" I was still shouting.

_* * *_

"We went for a walk —" I edited all my scheming out of the story "— and he was telling me some old legends — trying to scare me, I think. He told me one…" I hesitated.

"Go on," he said.

"About vampires." I realized I was whispering. I couldn't look at his face now. But I saw his knuckles tighten convulsively on the wheel.

* * *

"What?"

"I decided it didn't matter," I whispered.

"It didn't matter?" His tone made me look up — I had finally broken through his carefully composed mask. His face was incredulous, with just a hint of the anger I'd feared.

_End of Flashback_

In my car! That's when I told her my secret that night in Prot Angeles. The Arrow is here! I frantically look everywhere there was a compartment. After 10 minutes, I gave up. Obviously I was wrong.

Then I noticed that she left her sweater on the seat. I picked it up and . . . for all that's holy, the arrow fell out. It had a note attached:

Congrats! You did it! I love you

Bella

I did it! I Actually did it!

"I love you too Bella" I said softly as I called everyone and headed for my house.

When I got there, everyone was waiting for me except Bella.

"We don't know so don't ask" Alice said.

We waited for almost 15 minutes where I was nearly pulling my hair out. I called her house but the mutt picked up.

"Jacob! Where's Bella!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Stop yelling! I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know!" I yelled louder.

"I mean, I. Don't. Know. She left here 30 minutes ago after receiving a call or a text or I don't know. She said she had to go and left. She walked because I never heard her truck turn on" he explained.

". . . . . . . "

"Hello?"

" . . . . . ."

"Hello?"

"YOU LET HER LEAVE WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE SHE WAS GOING OR WHO CALLED HER!!!" I screamed into the receiver.

I received a small "Yes" and then the line disconnected. I sat there, frozen. Minutes later, he arrived at our house.

"Well what are you waiting for?!?!?! Let's go find her!" he said as he ran out.

I heard clothes tearing and saw a wolf flying over the river.

"Edward!" Alice said snapping me out of my shocked state.

"Let's go" I said as I ran out.

Alice kept trying to see Bella in her visions but couldn't seem to find her. We looked for almost 3 hours and still no luck. I went to her house but couldn't smell anything odd. Maybe she got lost. Then it hit me. Our phones! We could call her. I quickly dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Alice?"

"Edward?"

"Why do you have Bella's phone?"

"I don't know, why do you have Emmett's?"

"Ugh! Our phones must have gotten messed up. Never mind then. Keep looking" I said desperately.

"We'll find her Edward"

"But . . . a storm is rolling in. It could possibly start to snow" I said worriedly.

"Edward, pull yourself together and look" she said and with that she cut off the call.

I checked the school, the hospital, the house, everywhere! Just as I finished circling her neighborhood, Emmet called.

"What is it Emmet!"

"Excuse me if I'm trying to help"

"Oh, sorry Alice"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, in my visions, I never see Bella but I keep seeing this meadow. It's really pretty and it's snowing and I don't know if you know where it is but I thought she might be there" she said.

_The meadow? Yes!_

"Okay Alice, I'll go look"

I parked my car at Bella's house and ran full speed to the meadow. I could smell Bella nearby.

"Bella!" I called.

I followed her scent but it just led me in circles. I kept at it for almost 2 hours, running in circles around the meadow.

_I just know she's here._

"BELLA!" I yelled so loud birds flew out of trees.

Surprised, I looked up. Birds flew out like crazy, shaking all the branches. I looked really close for some reason when I saw her up on a branch. Bella.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know, you want to kill me. I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in months. It's just, I've been so busy with my other stories but it's no excuse. I know, Cliffy. I have found a resolution to my problem. I will try to update once every week , only 1 chapter but for all 4 of my stories. Deal? Oh! I can't for a while becuase of the holidays and my parents want me to spen the time with my familiy (Which sadly includes my 23 year old guy cousin who is in love with me. I know, creepy . . . super creepy). So yeah but I'll try. See this as an early/late present. Depends on what you celebrate. Happy Holidays!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	16. Blankets and Hot Chocolate

Chapter 16:

Blankets and Hot Chocolate

"Bella!" I said with relief as I climbed the tree.

"Bella?" I said as I shook her.

No response. No. No!!! She was almost as pale as me. Her body was convulsing and her lips were blue. Her hands and feet were tied and she had a gag on her mouth. Her eye lids were turning purple. I picked her up and almost dropped her as I gasped.

Her touch wasn't warm, it felt cold to me. !!! Bad. This is really bad. I jumped down and ran full speed to the house. On my way, out of habit, I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward, what's wrong" he asked hurriedly.

"Carlisle Bella" but I cut off quickly realizing my mistake. He didn't know about the game, the dares or anything.

"Yes Edward, Bella . . . what?" he asked.

"Um . . . well . . . " I was at a loss of words.

_Tell him Bella wanted to know where they were!' _Alice screamed in my head.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just you left before Bella woke and she's been worried all day where you were and she thinks I might not be telling her the truth to protect her" I said the lie easily.

"Oh, is she there" he asked.

"Yeah" I said impatiently.

"Okay. Bella, we're sorry we left so quick. We had to catch our flight to a small place where we wanted to spend the holidays. Sorry for worrying you" he said.

"She laughing calling herself an idiot for not believing me and being paranoid . . . which is not true" I yelled toward a tree.

"Bye Carlisle" I said when I saw the house, cutting off any other goodbye.

When I entered, it felt as if I was walking into a sauna.

"Come on Edward!" Alice said from the top of the stairs.

I ran up and Alice took her from me.

"ALICE!!" I yelled as she locked herself in the bathroom.

"I'm giving her a warm bath so shut it" she said.

I paced outside of the bathroom for about 5 minutes until Alice came out holding Bella. She was wearing thick, warm and fuzzy blue pajamas. She was no longer convulsing but she was trembling like crazy. I took her quickly and ran to my room.

I laid her down on my bed carefully. In the corner of my bed, Alice had a huge pile of blankets. One by one, Alice and I draped them over her. Soon, you could barely see her under the comforter and all the blankets.

The temperature in the house was almost at 100 degrees. I put a thermometer in her mouth. 91 degrees and rising. Thank God!!! I laid next to her silently, afraid to touch her when she was already so cold.

Little by little, she started regaining her color. I kept the thermometer in her mouth to track her temperature. When it reached 93 degrees, I took off a couple of blankets. Every degree higher I took off 2 blankets. When she finally reached 99 degrees, I let out the breath I had been holding for who knows how long.

"Alice!" I called.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" she said as she fixed the house temperature.

Once she was done, I heard her moving pans in the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, she came back with hot chocolate, warm milk, cookies, bread and marshmallows on the side on a tray. She set it on my desk, careful not to spill anything.

"Where are the others" I asked her.

"They're finding the rest of the arrows. The game has been postponed. Tomorrow we'll just do all the dares in the order they found them" she said quickly.

I nodded. Bella was in no condition to be doing dares. She started moving around a bit and started mumbling "Edward". My non-beating heart started doing somersaults. Her hands grasped the comforter tightly.

"I'm here" I said as I stroked her cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Mmmmmm" she said as she moved around more.

Then, her eyelids fluttered and those chocolate eyes bored their way into mine.

"Bella" I said with relief as I hugged her tightly.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as well and came to give her a tight hug.

"You scared me" I said as I gave her another tight hug.

"What happened?" she asked confused. "I remember leaving the house, then . . . cold and darkness.

"We're not exactly sure. I think you were knocked out and then you were tied up and gagged and placed in a tree in our meadow. We spent hours looking for you. It even started snowing! It was pure luck I found you"

"Oh, well thank you" she said laughing as she kissed me.

"What's so funny" I asked as I pulled away.

"Well . . . that just adds to the idea that you're my knight in shining armor" she said as she laid on my chest.

"Hungry" Alice and I asked simultaneously.

As in response, her stomach growled making us all laugh. It was actually pretty late.

"I guess that's a yes" she chuckled.

I turned to grab the tray from my desk.

"Ow" she whispered quietly but I heard her.

I rushed to her side immediately, forgetting the food.

"What hurts" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing" she said quickly.

"Bella . . . " I said shaking my head.

"What?" she asked playing dumb.

"Well first off, you suck at lying, and second, both Alice and I heard you" I said as I chuckled.

She glared at the comforter.

"Fine, my head is hurting a little" she admitted.

Seconds later, Alice was next to us with Tylenol and a glass of water. Bella gladly took it and swallowed them. I grabbed the tray again and placed over her legs for she had sat up.

"Oh wow!" she said as she saw the tray.

She hungrily grabbed the hot chocolate.

"Bella!" but it was too late.


	17. Acting

Chapter 17:

Acting

"OW!! Oh! Hot, hot, HOT!" she said as she let go of the mug.

I caught it and placed it back on the tray.

"Ow! I bun my tung!" she said as she held her tongue and fanned it with her hand.

"What?"

"She burnt her tongue Edward!" Alice yelled at me.

"Oh!" I said feeling pretty stupid that I didn't understand her.

I quickly went downstairs and grabbed a couple of ice cubes.

"Put your tongue out" I told her when I was next to her.

She quickly did. Her tongue was all red. I put an ice cube on it. When it melted, I added another. After a while, she relaxed.

"Thank you, man that hurt" She said as she grabbed the mug again.

"Careful, it's hot" I warned her with a chuckle.

"Thank you for telling me that _now"_ she said as she blew on it.

She ate in silence as I played with her hair.

"Thank you, that was delicious" she said as she kissed me.

"Thank Alice for that" I said when I pulled away.

"Thanks Alice!" she yelled and Alice laughed in response.

Bella yawned hugely.

"You're tired" I stated.

"No, I'm not" she said as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Bella . . ." I trailed off as I tucked blankets around her.

When I was about to get out, she grabbed me.

"Since I'm not tired, come sit next to me" she said emphasizing on the not and I gladly slid under the covers with her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I leaned down to kiss her. After a couple of seconds, her body gave away her intentions and I pulled away.

"Humph" she said glaring at the comforter.

"Sleep"

"I'm not tired" she contradicted.

I started humming her lullaby and her eye lids got heavier and heavier. She laid her head softly on my chest as I her breathing got slower and slower.

"Cheater" she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to Edward's sweet scent. I was laying on top of his chest with my arms around his waist. I closed my eyes tighter just to have an excuse to lay there.

His hand started trailing up and down my back.

"I know you're awake Bella, you're not a very good actor" he said as I opened my eyes, a bit disgruntled.

"I can act perfectly fine when I want to" I said defiantly.

"Okay little Mrs. Actress, why don't you go get ready and then we can go down for breakfast?"

"We?"

"Well . . . you"

"Better. With pleasure" I giggled as I went to the bathroom.

Alice had dropped off some clothes for me. I put on jeans, a red top and sneakers as I placed my hair in a red scrunchy. I had a feeling today was going to be a pretty rough day. I felt devilish as a plan formed in my head. I left the bathroom and went back to Edward's room to find him looking through his collection.

"Come on" he said as he guided me to the stairs.

"I feel a little dizzy, I guess I slept too much" I lied as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the medicine. You'll probably feel better when you eat something" he said swallowing it.

"Yeah, probably"

We were halfway down the stairs when I put my plan into action. I swayed slightly and then let my body go limp.

"Bella!" I heard Edward exclaim as he grabbed me.

"Bella!" Jake exclaimed.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Whoa, is she still unconscious?" Emmet said baffled.

"Is she sleeping?" Alice asked.

"Everyone just calm down" Jasper pleaded.

"Actually, I think she fainted" Edward answered them.

It seemed just about everyone was here to see my small moment of triumph. I felt something soft under me so I assumed I was on the couch.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I heard Edward ask me.

When I felt his breath on my face, I assumed he was right over me so I put my final step into action.

"HA!" I said as I exploded up.

Everyone jumped but Edward's was the most hilarious. He jumped back so far and high he landed over the door to the house, a couple of meters away. Everyone turned to him and broke out into laughter.

"Jeez Bella, what was that for?" Edward said, probably blushing if he could, as he walked back to me.

I stood up dramatically.

"And you said I couldn't act" I said as I walked off towards the kitchen.

"Fine, you're an amazing actress" he said, chuckling when I jumped.

"Thank you" I said as I went looking for breakfast.

Suddenly, Edward picked me up and carried me to a chair.

"Um Edward? I need breakfast and I can walk quite well actually" I informed him.

"No, I'm going to make you breakfast" he said as he ran around the kitchen.

Minutes later there was a fresh stack of blueberry pancakes with strawberry, blueberry, apple cinnamon, and maple syrup to the side on a canister. My mouth watered immediately.

"Yummy" I said as I dug in.

I almost moaned. They were amazing!

"How come you're such a good cook if you don't eat?" I asked as I finished up.

"Because you eat . . . hey! No!" he scolded me when I started to wash my dish.

I turned, surprised and amused.

"You shouldn't have to wash your dish" he said as he sat me down and washed, dried, and put away everything in about 10 seconds.

"My savior" I joked as I kissed him.

We walked out and everyone was waiting.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she picked me up and flew me upstairs.

She went to her room and locked it.

"Okay Bella, here's the deal. Your dare was that I got to dress you all I wanted for a day but Edward made me swear no more than 10 outfit changes so be grateful" 10!! I shuddered at the thought of how many Alice had planned. "That means no complaining. Plus, I'm doing this for your own good and for Edwards. Now, we need a bathing suit and something sporty and fresh for the rest of the day" she planned as I stared in horror.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys!! So . . . what did you think?? I really wanted yo add a bit of comedy to it. I'm sorry I took so long to update. Four 2,000 word chapters a week is tough. Plus, school is really hard right now and with sports and all . . . OH!!! Guess what! It snowed in Orlando today!!! I know. Snow in central Florida is crazy. Anyway, I hope it moves down to Boca. I'll try to update before Friday of next week.**

**=^.^= ****JMFanfic Queen =^.^=**


	18. 7 out of 10

Chapter 18:

7 out of 10

"Okay, for starters, we need a bathing suit" Alice said as she ran into her closet.

I stood frozen in my place.

"Yes! I found it. I bought it for you but I haven't had an excuse to give it to you yet" She said as she came out holding a tiny 2 piece blue bathing suit. The top wrapped around my neck.

"ALICE!!! That's barely a bathing suit!" I yelled at her.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door making me jump.

"Alice, let me in there right now" Edward yelled from the other side.

"Nope. Emmett!" she yelled as the pounding continued.

Suddenly, the pounding stopped all together.

"Emmett, let me go!" I heard Edward yell from downstairs. I just giggled.

"Put it on, Edward will literally not be able to keep his eyes off you" Alice said as she tossed it to me.

I went into her bathroom and quickly put it on. I wrapped a towel around my body which was practically bare with it and walked out. There, Alice had laid out a pair of clothes. I put it on just as Alice walked in.

"Ugh, no, that won't do" she said as she dragged me to the closet.

She made me change exactly 7 times before she was finally pleased. I was counting. I ended up in a short jean short and a blue tank top.

"You know, you just used up 7 of your 10 outfit changes" I informed her.

"WHAT!!" she shrieked as she counted mentally in her head.

"Bella! Please Bella no! Please! just give me 6 more as if you only changed once" she begged.

I turned so she wouldn't give me puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you dared me into this so I don't intend to make it last" I said stubbornly.

"Fine" she huffed. "I could always kidnap you" she said as she tossed me my shoes.

"You're really trying to kill me aren't you" I said as she led me to her hair salon. I knew by now not to fight her.

"You better not take pictures or Charlie will have a heart attack when he sees me like this" I said as she brushed my hair.

"Oh come on Bella, live a little" she said laughing.

She wet down my hair and took out a pair of scissors.

"Alice, no" I said as I backed away.

"Oh come on Bella, just a few split ends. That's it" she said pouting.

What could I do? I gave in. She quickly cut my hair and then blow dried it. Surprisingly, I felt my hair being put in a ponytail. I was stupid enough to think I was done.

"No! Not yet!" she shrieked as she pushed me back down.

She chatted happily about a new designer in Paris and I just nodded, vaguely paying attention.

"Okay, done" she said as she let me get up.

I looked at the mirror and smiled. First of all, I had to give it to Alice, I looked pretty hot with my outfit. She had given me 'fashionable' tennis shoes after an argument in which I said I would die in flip flops. Second, my hair looked amazing. It was in a ponytail but she had given me long bangs which now swept across the top of my forehead to be tucked behind my ear.

Then, in my pony tail, Alice had straightened part of my hair and curled some of the hair around the edges. I'd look like a girl on a sports magazine if I could just get a tan.

"Wow Alice! Amazing. Hey, what happened to Edward?" Surprisingly, I hadn't heard from Edward again.

"You're welcome. As to Edward,

Emmett kept him busy"

"He didn't . . . Emmett you didn't take Edward to a strip club did you?!?!?!" I yelled.

His laugh sounded all around the house. I was about to charge out when Alice grabbed my arm.

"I was kidding Bella" she said laughing. "I just thought to him that if he barged in, I would ruin his Volvo's new paint job" she said and at that I had to laugh.

I also slapped her arm.

"No threatening Edward, it's not nice" I said trying to be severe but I couldn't because of my laugh.

"Okay, okay" she said for we were both on the floor laughing. "You'll ruin your hair" she said as she helped me up. "Come on, we have to make sure Edward sees you" she said as she guided me down stairs.

When I got down, I saw Edward. He was watching the game with Emmet and Jasper.

"WOO!! Go, go, go . . . TOUCHDOWN!!!" Emmett yelled and Jasper and Edward shouted in agreement.

I intended to go up to him and sit down in his lap but I ended up tripping and fell toward the couch, landing on his back, my arms draped around his neck.

"You planned this" I mouthed to Alice and she just nodded devilishly.

Edward got up and turned to me. He froze in mid- stride.

"Um . . . wow . . . um . . . Bella, that's is . . . a beautiful . . . uh . . . " he stuttered.

"Oh shut up and let's go" Alice said as she slapped him and headed to the couch.

Edward seemed to snap out of it.

"You like" I said gesturing to my body.

He just nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"It's not fair, no one should look so tempting" he said as I giggled for his breath tickled my ear.

"Come on!" Emmett said.

Edward sat on the couch and I sat on top of his lap.

"Okay, here is the order of the dares. Bella, we just found all the arrows yesterday while we looked for you and after we found you" she explained. I nodded and she continued. "Okay" she said reading the list.

1. Edward

2. Rosalie

3. Emmett

4. Me!

5. Jasper

6. Rosalie

7. Emmet

8. Jasper

"Okay Edward, go ahead" she said.

Edward nodded and got an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

** A/N**

** Hey Guys! Sorry it's so late, I went to the mall today. OMG!! My feet are killing me! 7 freaking hours! Since 4 o'clock till just now that I got home. ****Real quick story suggestion:**

**Unforgetable Memories by cupcake96**

** _Bella POV. Edward just left Bella in the woods. Is Sam the one to find Bella or do a coven of vampires do? When Edward and Bella meet again will he find the Bella he left or a new born? Will Bella choose Edward or her new Family she now cares for?_ **

**Twilight - Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 2,653 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 1-7-10 - Published: 1-4-10 - Bella & Edward**


	19. No Jazzy! NO!

Chapter 19:

"No Jazzy! NO!!!"

"Alice, before I do the actual dare, can you bring out your 20 most precious outfits. I'm curious" he said his eyes trailing up and down my body.

He placed butterfly kisses along my neck until Alice returned.

"Okay, put them all in this metal tin" he said and she did as he said.

"Okay Edward, what's up, I can't see"

"I haven't made up my mind yet" He teased her as he carried the metal tin outside motioning for us to follow. We formed a circle around it.

"What's the dare" I whispered in his ear.

"You'll see" he said and then spoke up. "Okay Jasper, I dare you to burn all these outfits" he said as he tossed Jasper a pack of matches and a tub of gasoline.

He didn't even bother catching them. He was trying to sooth Alice.

"Jazzy!" she sobbed. "Jazzy please no!" she wailed using his nickname.

He picked her up, cradling her in one of his arms as he retrieved the gasoline and the matches. I watch her face twist in agony as he poured the gasoline in the metal tub.

"JAZZY!!" she wailed and sobbed into his shoulder.

He sat down next to the tub and soothed her. He looked in pain too. When he turned to Edward, that was a different story. He downright glared at Edward. Edward just smirked and motioned for him to continue. Jasper hung his head and took out a match.

"No Jazzy! NO!!!" she wailed like a 5 year old, taking the match from his hand.

I could tell Jasper was about to crack.

"Jazzy" she whimpered. "Don't you love me"

Oh, she didn't. Jasper's face twisted in agony along with hers as he took out another match.

"Of course I do Ali" he whispered as he kissed her.

Then, he lit the match and set fire to the clothes. He cradled Alice in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder, soothing her and rubbing her back occasionally or kissing her or just hugging her. I could feel the pain radiating off both of them.

"Edward" I whispered to him.

He understood and nodded as he walked over to them.

"Alice, are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up to him and slapped him, hard.

"No I'm not okay you bastard" (sorry but I thought it was necessary for her to get her point across) she said as she bounded out of Jasper's surprised arms.

She grabbed the gasoline and the matches and ran into the house. I got inside just in time to see her set Edward's piano on fire. Edward came running out of the kitchen with a fire extinguisher and quickly saved his piano. He looked it over and smiled weakly.

"I just have to repaint a few spots but other than that, it's okay" he said as I hugged him.

I turned to see Alice sobbing into Jasper's shoulder again.

"She really loves her clothes" I murmured.

This time she lunged at me and pinned me to the ground.

"Of course I love my clothes" she yelled at me.

"ALICE!!" Edward yelled as he tried to pry her off.

"No Edward, it's okay. Alice, I'll tell you what, to make up for your missing clothes, I'll let you dress more more time. So now, you have 4 not 3" I soothed her.

"Oh thank you Bella!" she sang as she got off me.

"You didn't have to do that, she would have gotten over it in 3 seconds but now you just gave her more Barbie time" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh well, it won't happen when I'm like you"

"Bella" he said his voice pained.

"No, we had a deal Edward" I reminded him.

"Yeah, now come on, they're waiting" he said as we walked over to them.

"Okay, Rosalie's turn" Alice sang.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Bella, I dare you to kiss Jacob for 25 seconds" She said.

"What!!" I said choking on air.

"Oh, and you have to ask him in the bathing suit you're wearing" she ended.

At this, I nearly fainted.

"Oh, and Edward has to watch" she added again.

"Will you just make up your mind already!" I yelled at her.

She chuckled. "Okay, okay. You have to kiss Jacob for 25 seconds in your current bathing suit with Edward watching" she said.

"Rosalie!" I whined as I fell into Edward's chest. He had frozen long ago.

"Ugh, let's go" I said.

"No Bella, we're going to find out all the dares and then do all the ones outside of the house later" Alice said as she took out a sheet of paper and started writing quickly.

"Emmett's turn" she said when she was done.

"Yes! Okay . . . um . . . " he thought.

"Don't strain yourself" Jasper laughed.

"Ha-ha, keep laughing because I dare you to go to a couple in the mall, flirt with the guy and then propose to him" Emmett said as we all laughed.

I had to hand it to the Cullens, they didn't care if you were their siblings. They'd dare you to do just about anything. Alice wrote it down quickly and then smiled devilishly.

"My turn. Rosalie, I dare you to tell everyone where the weirdest place you've _done it_ is" she said.

Everyone turned to her and she looked down. She finally looked up at Emmet. He shook his head quickly and she nodded.

"And it has to be the truth" Alice said. "And I already know where it is so you might as well tell everyone or I will" Alice said as she broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Alice stop blocking me" Edward said frustrated.

"No way!" she said in her fit.

"Um . . . well . . . the weirdest place . . . is . . . " but she stopped.

"Rosalie!" Alice called out in her laughter.

"Fine. The weirdest place we've done it is . . . " she said as she sat in Emmet's arms and stared at Edward.

She quickly looked down when she finished.

"Is . . . umm . . . your Volvo" she said in a small voice but Edward heard loud and clear.

* * *

**A/N**

**I thought about this dare and I just had to do it. Sorrt for all the Alice lovers. Rosalie . . . HIDE!!! *cue mystery music* =D! Anyway, I have a lot of important tests coming up and many music assesments where I actually have to perform infront of a jujde!! Not on my favorite things to do list. Everytime people stare at me, I make a complete fool of myself. Long story short, I might take longer updating. Sorry! I'll try to have it up by Friday. If not, Monday. Okay, now, for a little quest.**

**1. Read the A/N**

**2. Scroll down to the bottom of the page.**

**3. Locate review button.**

**4. Click and review!!!**

**Anyway, this is only for the most devoted readers . . .beware *cue scary music* I'm a little crazy today. Luv ya**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	20. 7 inches

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, my computer was being retarded and wouldn't let me update. I sent it to a friend and she updated it. Sorry again. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20:

7 inches

It went deadly silent for a second. So silent I held my breath and could even hear my own heart beat. Then, complete and total chaos.

"YOU WHAT!!" Edward said as he lunged at Rosalie. She ran off with Edward in pursuit.

_Crash!_

"Well you guys wanted to know!" she said as she slammed into something.

_Crash! Crash!_

Esme is going to kill them both.

_Crash!_

"Say your prayers Rosalie" Edward yelled as she ran down stairs.

He jumped over the bars and landed right in front of her. She ran back and he prepared to go after when Emmett got a hold of him. It seemed Edward was getting free though. From Emmett!! I have never met anyone who is so protective of his car.

"Dude! Enough, seriously. Calm down and stop trying to kill my wife"

"No! You guys did . . . in my car seat . . . and you were . . .and . . ." he went on as he desperately tried to get free.

I started to think about it. So many times that I had ridden in Edward's Volvo and Emmet and Rosalie and been . . . and doing . . . activities and YUK!!! Super mega YUK!!! Ew! I started getting nauseas.

"JASPER!! Any day now would be nice" Emmett said as Edward got loose just to be caught again.

"I'm trying . . . but I can't!"

I walked up to Edward.

"Edward, look at me" I said trying desperately not to throw up.

He looked around crazily for Rosalie.

"Edward" I said in a smaller voice running my fingers over his chest over his shirt. "Look at me" I said.

He finally looked down, his eyes full of rage and disgust. When our eyes met, it melted away, turning into remorse.

"Oh Bella!" he said as he hugged me. "I'm sorry" he said as he hugged me.

"S'okay" I said as I kissed him.

"Come on, let's go clean my car" he said as I happily followed. "Rosalie, you can come off the roof now" he shouted at the ceiling.

We chuckled as she came in through the front door, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have tried to murder you" he said but I could hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

We headed to the garage and everyone followed.

"Uh . . . guys?" I asked confused.

"Oh, he can take hours cleaning his car so we thought we might as well join you" Alice said as she sat on the hood of her car.

"Oh!" I said as I remembered something. "Alice"

"Already on it" she said in the kitchen.

"What's she doing that for?" Edward asked as he started washing down his seats.

"You'll see" I said mysteriously and he just laughed and got back to work.

"Ready!" she called a few minutes later.

She came into the garage with a tray that contained a plate of fruit, a plate of bacon, eggs, cheese, and hash browns, and a plate of pancakes. She had maple syrup and orange juice to the side. Exactly what I imagined.

"Jeez, you sure are hungry" Alice said as she set it down.

"Oh . . . this isn't for me" I said as I turned to Jasper smiling crazily. "Jasper this is your 1st meal out of the 3 you must eat. Oh! And remember you must eat it slowly and eat all of it" I said as I passed the tray over to him.

His eyes bulged and then his face twisted in disgust as he smelled it.

"Bon appetite" I said.

He gave me a murderous look before he grabbed the fork and began to eat, stabbing a bacon piece and some eggs. He gagged and spit up the food.

"Nope! You have to eat it all so pick it up off the plate and eat it" I said.

"You'll regret this" he said as he ate it again, swallowing with some effort.

Little by little, the food started disappearing.

"Well, yell if you need us" Emmett said as he steered toward the door.

"Not so fast" Edward said as he grabbed Emmett's collar and dragged him across the room. Rosalie followed and he dragged her to the other side of the room. "Your 24 hours start . . . now!" he said.

"24 hours? For what?" Emmett asked.

"Don't you remember? You can't go within 3 yards of Rosalie for a whole day. Someone must be watching you at all times.

"What! Dude, I can't do that!"

"A deals a deal"

"But"

"Nope. At _**all**_ times"

"You don't trust me?" Emmett whined.

"Nope" he said and with a chuckle, got back to cleaning the seats. After almost half an hour later, Edward was still on the driver's seat but Jasper finished.

"So . . . was Alice's cooking expertise" I said.

"It was the most horrible"

"Jazzy!!"

"I mean, it was amazing!" he said.

"Hahahahahaha! That's what I thought. I'm glad you enjoyed it though because you have 2 left" I said.

"Ha-ha, yeah, very funny. Since it's my turn, Bella, I dare you to cut off 7 inches of your hair" Jasper said evilly.

"What!!" that would make my hair almost as short as Alice's of not shorter.

He started laughing along with everyone else except Edward who was rubbing my shoulders.

"It's okay" he murmured.

Suddenly, an idea dawned on me. It was brilliant!! I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the scissors.

"Bella" Edward cautioned behind me.

"Cut off all my split ends" I ordered.

"You don't have any"

"Well then, cut off a little from the bottom" I said as I handed him the scissors.

He hesitated before cutting my hair.

"Now go get a ruler" I said as I collected all my hair, smiling happily.

I met him in the garage where everyone was waiting.

"Bella, you need to cut your hair" Jasper said.

"Oh, I did" I said as I walked over to where Edward was.

I lined up all the hair Edward cut. I only used half and I already had 8 inches.

"There you go Jasper, 7 inches of my hair" I said as Edward broke out into laughter.

"You little schemer" he said as Jasper shouted. "NO FAIR!"

"You never specified Jasper" I said as I joined in Edward's laughter.

He muttered incoherently until Alice read the next name.

"Okay Rosalie, it's your turn again" she announced as Edward moved onto the passenger seat.

She just smiled and stared at them.

"No!" Alice and Edward yelled at the same time.

**A/N**

**Oh!!! So . . . .what did you think?! A Rosalie's evil. What will Edward and Alice have to do? Maybe only Alice . . . maybe only Edward . . . who knows *cue mystery music* Hahaha!**

**So, I figured out a schedule where I can mostly write everything. As I said, my computers being retarded and won't let me update so the update might be a bit crazy. Tell me what you think. **

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	21. The List

Chapter 21:

The List

"Ew! Rosalie, you are so . . . ugh!! I can't do that!" Alice whined as she stamped her foot.

"Care to clue me in" I asked Edward.

He just avoided my gaze.

I cleared my throat and he pretended not to notice.

"How long" He asked emotionless.

"Umm . . . 20 seconds" she said and he stiffened.

"What! No! Ew! No, Rosalie, pick something else" Alice ordered.

"Well . . . you could always . . . "

"NO!!!!" They both screamed again.

"Fine, I'll do it" Alice said and Edward sighed resignedly as he nodded too.

They looked at each other and shuddered. Alice suddenly froze . . . a vision. When she 'came back', she and Edward were smiling like crazy.

Alice ran upstairs and came down, seconds later, with blindfolds.

"Nope, you can't use those, all must see" Rosalie said and Edward nearly chucked the dinner table at Rosalie. I could see him eyeing it and Rosalie.

"Don't, I mean, it can't be that bad right?" I said soothingly.

"You have no idea" he said as he walked up to Alice.

"I'm sorry" they whispered. Alice to Jasper, Edward to me.

Sorry? What?

"Might as well get it over with" Edward muttered and then he leaned in . . . and his lips locked with Alice's.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3" Rosalie counted.

I started getting dizzy until my brain processed what was happening. Rosalie dared Edward to make out with Alice. I tensed and then came a reflex. I grabbed a flower vase and . . . I lunged at Rosalie.

"11 . . .12 . . .13 . .oof!" She said as I landed on her.

"Rosalie, you suck!" I said as I tilted the vase over her, water and flowers landing all over her.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!! MY HAIR!!" she yelled as she jumped.

I know I should have felt bad but it looked pretty hilarious. Rosalie totally soaked and trying to get tulips out of her hair.

"ROSALIE!!" Alice and Edward yelled.

"Okay! 19 . . .20" she said and they immediately flew off each other.

Edward ran to me and Alice to Jasper.

"That's going to leave some scarring" Edward murmured as I hugged him.

"I'm curious though, what was the other dare?" he tensed up immediately.

"Nothing . . . it was . . . nothing"

"Edward"

"Nothing" he said in denial.

"Fine, Alice?" I asked.

"No way Bella. That's for me and Edward to know only"

"Oh come on darling. Tell us ya'll little secret" Jasper said in his accent.

"Yeah Edward . . . please?" I begged.

They were both about to crack. They shared a glance and finally Edward nodded. Alice huffed but leaned in to whisper something in Jasper's ear. Edward did the same.

"We either had to do that or . . . Alice had to make out with you and I had to with Jasper" he finished.

I jumped up.

"Rosalie! You're sick and such a pervert" Jasper said what was on my mind.

"Hey, a dare's a dare" she said as she walked over to Emmett.

"Not happening" Edward said immediately, jumping from me and running to Rosalie.

"3 yards Rosalie" he warned as he stood in front of Emmett. She huffed and sat down.

"Okay, it's . . . Emmett's turn" Alice said.

He got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alice, I dare you to walk around the entire mall and not buy anything" he said and we all gasped.

There was no way Alice could do that. I looked at her but she just smiled.

"And no one can buy anything for you" Edward added.

"Oh come on Edward! It's not your turn!" Alice said as she threw a fit.

"Okay, Alice, you have to walk around the whole mall and not buy, order or have someone buy you anything" he rephrased.

I looked at Alice and wasn't surprised to find her curled in a ball.

"That didn't happen. Bloomingdales. Dress. Shopping" she mumbled as she rocked.

Jasper comforted her. After 10 minutes, I was exasperated so I took the list from her hands.

"Okay, Jasper, you're the last dare" I said.

Then, I grabbed the list of the dares we had to do. I didn't want to write it and mess up the perfectly written sheet but I knew Alice wouldn't so I wrote it down.

_**8. Alice must walk around the whole mall and not buy anything, order anything or have anyone buy her anything**_

Jasper seemed to think it over.

"Emmett . . . I dare you to dress up as barney and sing his theme song in front of Jessica's window . . . with her watching" he said and we all burst out laughing including Alice.

She was laughing the most.

"Payback sucks" she said between laughs.

"Okay . . . so . . .now what?" I asked.

"Well my dear Bella, now we must complete all the dares of course" she said as she took out her list and placed it on the table.

I looked at it in horror.

_1. Rosalie must keep 3 yards away from Emmett - All day_

_2. Edward must dump Bella in a lake_

_3. Bella must k__iss Jacob for 25 seconds in the bathing suit she's wearing_

_4. Bella changes_

_5. Jasper and Bella eat lunch - 3 courses for Jasper_

_6. Jasper must buy an engagement ring, go to a couple in the mall, flirt with the guy and then propose to him_

_7. Bella changes_

_8. Alice must walk around the whole mall and not buy anything, order anything or have anyone buy her anything_

_9. Emmett must buy a Barney costume, go to Jessica's house and sing Barney's theme song to her_

_10. Bella changes_

_11. Rosalie must kiss Carlisle when he gets home for 10 seconds - everyone must be aware and Carlisle may not be drugged, blindfolded or anything._

* * *

**A/N**

**THE LIST!!! HAhahaha . . .doesn't sound as threatning as I thought it would. So what sis you think. Rosalie';s a pervert as usual but Emmett is cruel. I can't wait to write the scene when Rosalie has to do # 11. Major awkwardness.**** Only a few more months until Eclipse! I can't wait! The Lightining THief comes out presidents day so I'm looking forward to that too! Anyway, I'm so happy . . . . so you know how I said that I had my music thing (Solo and Ensemble) coming up . . . well it was today. I got a Superior for my trio, a Superior for my quartet and I'm still waiting for my solo. YAY!!! I'm so happy. Luv you all guys. See that little button down there. . . .click it. You know you want to . . . cliack it! =p**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	22. Here Goes Nothing

Chapter 22:

Here Goes Nothing

"Okay, since Rosalie is away from Emmett . . . it looks like it's time for Bella to go for a swim" Alice said and I just groaned.

She handed me a towel and I groaned.

"Let's go" I said.

Everyone got in Edward's Volvo. Edward driving, me in shotgun, and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in the back. We rode on the road for a while until Alice called "Here!"

We all got out and they all ran off. I got on Edward's back and we ran through the woods. I laid my head contently on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Bella" he called and I got off.

In front of us was a huge lake. I didn't even know it existed. I took off my shirt and my short.

"Wow . . .that's . . . Bella . . . um" Edward said his eyes traveling up and down.

'Hmm?"

"Um . . . that looks . . . good on you"

"Oh" I said as I blushed. "Thanks"

"Um" he said as he shook his head."Get back on" he said.

I got on confusedly.

"Hold on" he said and I tightened my grip. Then, he began to climb. He scaled one the of the nearby trees.

I closed my eyes tightly so I wouldn't see the ground getting farther and farther away.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called.

I opened my eyes to see Edward and I perched on a huge branch. The trees entwined with other trees and there stood most of his family.

"BOOM!!" Emmett called as he jumped on our branch.

I jumped and since the branch was wobbly, what else could I do . . . I fell. Edward reached out a second too late.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I said as I free fell.

"Bella!!" Edward called from above.

I landed with a huge splash , sinking deeply. The late was freezing! I thought my blood turned to ice. Finally, I swam upward and upward but there was only darkness. I kept swimming on my last ounce of air. I started seeing spots in my vision and struggled frantically up. I finally broke through the surface, breathing in loud gasps.

"Bella!" Edward said as he swam over to me. I grabbed onto his back and he propelled us to shore.

"You're wet" I said as I gasped in air.

I was still a bit disorientated from the lack of air.

"Bella" Edward said as he hugged me.

"I'm . . .fine . . . just . . . need air" I gasped out.

"Edward, get up here!" Rosalie called.

He growled but I got on his back anyway. He finally trudged over to the tree and climbed up again.

"Um . . . Edward, what does Rosalie want?" I said since they were glaring each other.

I heard a very soft "sorry" and all I could think was _Uhoh _before Edward pushed me off the branch. Once again, I freefell toward the lake. This time when I landed, I spread myself out. I landed with a plop.

OW!!!!

My belly was on fire. I curled up and started sinking. Frantically, I swam to the shore. There, Edward was waiting with a towel. I grabbed it angrily, twirled it up and flung it at his arm.

"What was that for!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" he said as he grabbed the towel. " Rosalie specified that I had to dump you" he said miserably.

"You sort of fell so I had to . . . erm . . . push you off again" he said as he started drying me off.

"Hand me my clothes will you" I said, calming down as he massaged my back with the towel.

"Look, I videotaped you. Alice tapped when you fell and I did when Edward pushed you off" Emmett said as he held up a camera.

"Ugh!! Emmett you suck! Edward, hand me clothes please" I said now that I was dry.

"Nope! You have something else to do" Alice said as she grabbed my arm and tugged me along.

I let myself be pulled to the car in confusion. We all got in and Edward drove, obviously knowing where we were heading. After about 10 minutes, we pulled up right next to La Push. My heart sank as I remembered my other dare.

"Here you go" Alice said as she handed me my phone, already dialing.

"Hello?"

"Jake" I asked praying it wasn't him but already recognizing his voice. I was hoping he wouldn't answer.

"Bella? Hi!" he said excitedly.

_Don't tell him_ Alice mouthed to me.

I groaned inwardly.

"Jake, can you meet me at the boundary line please" I said as sweetly as I could.

"Uh . . . sure?" he said and I heard the _click_ as he hung up.

"This sucks" I said as I wrapped the towel tighter. "What do I say . . . or do I just do it or . . ." I planned in horror.

"Well . . . improvise because he's here" she said as a russet colored wolf jumped out of the trees.

"I love you" I said as I kissed Edward passionately for a few seconds and left.

Alice, curse her, grabbed my towel making me walk out in my bathing suit.

"Hey Jake" I whispered.

His eyes went wide when he saw me. Then, they narrowed just as quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"You'd rather not know" I said as I moved closer.

He looked at me for a second and I heard Edward growl from the Volvo still behind me. Jake blushed.

"Dare?" he asked.

"Yeah" I hung my head.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, never mind . . . it's stupid. I'll just . . . " I turned and walked away.

"Bella!" Jake said as he spun me around, inches from his face.

_Here goes nothing_

I leaned in quickly and our lips met. At first, Jake was frozen with shock. Then, he really got into it, his hands knotting in my hair.

His lips were warm and gentle yet fierce against mine. Passionate. I was mostly frozen except for when his lips forced mine open. His other hand lowered down to my back and pushed me against his bare chest. The 20 seconds felt so dragged I just almost pulled away early. Finally, my 20 were up. I pulled away quickly.

"Sorry Jake" I said to his astonished face.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh, Bella. _tsk, tsk,tsk_! =D!!!! Well, looks like Bella's most horrifying dares are mostly out of the way. Can't wait to write all the others. Sorry the updatres late. All my files got erased fomr my computer on tuesday and then again yesterday! Uhg. . . my hands are so sore from typing this so quickly but it's worth it. Since my computers messed up, this chapter _might_ look weird so my apologies. The Lighting Thief came out yesterday! I can't wait to go see it. Oh! Before I forget, I know it is sometimes hard to keep up will all the info so I'm posting info like story sceudles and pics on my profile. not neccessaryily for this stroy . . . more for my other. I hope you have an sweet Valetine's Day. Just make sure you don't get pressured into a dare hunt! =D! I already have a valentine . . . do you?? Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	23. Purple 500

Chapter 23:

Purple $500

I turned and ran back to the car, my face beet red. I got in the passenger's side. Edward sat there, arms extended. I jumped in them quickly.

"That . . . was . . . terrible" I said as we started driving. "Rosalie!" I yelled.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Never mind" I muttered as I laid my head against Edward's chest.

"So . . . why are you back here?" I asked as I wrapped myself in the towel. It was cold outside!

"He was about to break the starring wheel so we sent him back" said Alice who was driving.

"Oh"

"Hey Bella" Emmett said.

I turned to see him holding a video camera.

"NO!!"

He didn't.

"Yep . . . this is gonna be a keeper" he said with a laugh. "The pup really got into it didn't he?" he said as he replayed it.

I hid my face in Edward's shirt. Emmett kept replaying it and replaying it. Every time I turned redder and redder. After the 6th time, Edward lost it.

"Emmett, if you play that again, I swear I will shove it"

"Bella!" Alice interrupted him. "Come on" she said as she pulled me from the car, making me drop my towel.

"Alice!"

"Come on" she said as she dragged me up to her room.

"Take a shower" she said as she locked me in her bathroom.

"Please?" I said as I stripped down and entered the shower, putting the water on hot. It felt amazing in contrast to the lake. I washed my hair with . . . my shampoo??? What's it doing here? I finished cleaning out any gunk the lake might have left in my hair as I thought it over. Maybe e they stole it when they picked me up yesterday from my house. Though Charlie should've . . . CHARLIE!! I finished up at lightning speed and shot out of the bathroom.

"Alice! What about Charlie!!" I said in panic.

"Relax, I told him you were going to spend the weekend with us on Friday so you're fine. Now . . . I have the perfect outfit" she said as she went through her closet. "Aha!"

She came out with a mini skirt, a pair of leggings and a tight V-neck shirt.

"Alice . . . I'm not wearing that" I said quickly.

"You have to" she said cheerfully as she tossed them to me.

"Ugh" I complained as I went to the bathroom and got dressed "So not fair . . . violation of human rights" I muttered.

I left the bathroom and headed towards Alice's closet_*cough*_ room. I saw Alice taking out heels and immediately screamed.

"Not happening"

"Bella" she whined.

"Nope"

"You have to" she said smugly.

"Fine, then I'll just take them off later and burn them later" I countered.

Her eyes widened in horror. She went back in her closet at lightning speed and came back out with some flats. I just laughed as I put them on.

"Much better" I said as I got up.

She guided me to her 'hair salon'

"Alice no! You said outfit changes"

"But Bella!" she whined. "Look at your hair! It's ruined. At least let me fix it. I'll be quick. I promise"

I knew I was probably making a mistake but I agreed.

"Thank you Bella!" she said as she got out her curler, her hair straightener and a brush.

I felt her softly tugging at my hair. It relaxed me and my mind wandered to Edward.

"Bella!" Alice said as she snapped her finger in front of me.

I snapped out of my daydream and sat up.

"Here, what do you think?" she said as she handed me a mirror.

I looked at my hair. It was similar to what I had before. I had 2 small braids that came out above my ears and joined at the back of my head with an elastic giving the subtle half ponytail and elegant look.

On top of that, she had straightened all my hair and then curled a few strands at intervals across the back of my hair giving it a very elegant, model type look. I also notice as I turned the mirror back to the front that I had mascara, eye shadow and a tiny bit of blush

"Alice, I don't need blush, I do it on a daily basis"

"Yeah but it adds color, now come on!" she said as she handed me a black jacket, and we headed down stairs. Everyone had changed into more formal attire as well. Rosalie was wearing a tight, curving red dress.

Emmett was wearing jeans and a collared shirt. Jasper was wearing jeans with a regular shirt. I turned to Alice and was surprised to find her in a bright pink dress, make-up done. When did she so that?

Finally, my eyes rested on Edward's wide-eyed face. HE was motionless except for his eyes that occasional looked me over. His beauty was breathtaking. He was wearing khaki shorts and a tight t-shirt and he looked absolutely amazing.

"Hi" I said as I walked over to him.

He shook his head as if to clear it and then kissed me. It was sensual and pure bliss. With a small chuckle, he pulled away, leaving me pouting.

"Come on" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and guided me to the garage. "Time for lunch" he said and I laughed as I heard Jasper groan.

We all piled into his Volvo, the same seating as before. Edward and I in front and Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie in back. Emmett had Rosalie on his lap and Jasper had Alice on his.

"So, where to?" Edward asked as he turned onto N Forks Ave/US-101.

"Oh! I know! How about Chili's?!" Alice chided.

"Isn't that near Seattle?" Emmett asked?

"So?"

"Never mind" she said and Edward nodded as he turned to US-101 East.

We drove mostly in silence but the whole time, Edward's hand was drawing little circles on my leg so it was very hard to start a conversation. About halfway there, Emmett said:

"I'm bored"

"Congratulations" Edward said mockingly.

"Let's play . . . I Spy!" Emmett said

"Okay" I said unsure.

I knew they probably didn't play the regular old I Spy.

"Yes! Umm . . . I Spy . . . something purple - 500"

"Purple 500?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you guess the purple object you get $500 dollars" Alice explained.

My eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry about the late update _again_! I'll try to update on Fridays but it just gets so hectic, I can't seem to be able to. I saw the Lightning Thief yesterday. It was a good movie. It's nothing like he book though, that was a bit dissapointing . . . I mean, I didn't even really see Ares or Mr. D but whatev. Emmett's so evil with that video camera . . . he's probably gonna record everyhting . . . sucks for Bella and everyone else. Wow. $500 . . . Bella won't like this game. Hahahahaha! Anyway . . . tell me what you think. I'm really excited because I have a basketball game tomorrow. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	24. Triple Dipper

Chapter 24:

Triple Dipper

I waited for someone to yell "Kidding" but no such luck.

"You're . . . you're kidding right?" I said my voice rising.

"Why would we?" Alice replied.

I just shrugged. I had my resolve. I wouldn't play. They would probably just let me win so I would outsmart them, I wouldn't play.

"Okay, so you have to guess the object . . . and if you don't play you get double the promised amount" she added after looking at me.

My mouth hung open. So much for outsmarting them.

"Umm . . . that car?" Jasper called.

"Nope"

"Ummm . . ." Alice thought.

"Alice, you can't play because you'll know" Edward called.

I smiled.

"Well you can read his mind"

"Fine"

"The sign" Alice asked

"No" he said and her face fell.

"The roof tile" Rosalie called

"Uhuh"

"The sky?" I asked.

"Yes!" Emmett exulted as he threw his hands up in the air.

My eyes grew huge. I only guessed the sky because it was blue, not purple.

"See how that part is purplish" he said as he pointed.

I looked and sure enough saw purple in the gray and blue sky. I groaned loudly.

"Okay, Bella - $500" Alice said as she wrote it down.

We spent the rest of the ride playing I Spy. We identified a man with shorts way too tight, a boat, a duck, a tree, a traffic light, a Volvo, a dog, a cyclist, a police car, a stop sign, a flower pot, a store, a bird and a cow who for some reason was in a truck in Washington.

Edward had $750, Rosalie had $1090, Alice had $2,390, Jasper had $200, Emmett had $900 and I had . . . $4,980. I nearly ripped up the paper and threw it out but knew it would be pointless, Alice would remember. I reasoned I would just it to buy them really good gifts for christmas or a soecial occasion. I tried to guess really random things but sometimes I got ii and it was frustrating. Once, Rosalie asked something yellow $1,000 (The flower pot). I stayed quiet.

"Bella, you're not playing" Alice whined.

"Yes I am, um . . . the asphalt?" I asked knowing I was way off.

"That's not even the right color, I say you're not really playing this round" Alice concluded.

Jasper agreed with her and Emmett agreed with Rosalie. Edward argued but it was no use.

"So, Bella: +$2,000" she said and I grimaced.

We played until we arrived at Chili's restaurant.

"Mmm! It smells so good" I said as the smells of barbeque and burgers rose up into the air.

Jasper made a face and I knew he disagreed. Edward helped me out.

"You look amazing" he said as he placed butterfly kisses down my neck.

I swayed and he nearly had to carry me to the entrance.

"Umm . . . table for 6" he said to the waitress.

She looked up and immediately fluttered her eyelashes. Great.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Edward and Bella Cullen" he said and I was surprised when he used his last name instead of mine.

I like the way it sounded. Bella Cullen.

"Oh! Of course. Right this was Edward" she said and I didn't miss how she slipped a paper into his pocket.

I felt myself trembling with jealousy.

"Oh! Looks like this paper must have gotten stuck in my pocket as I drove. Huh" he said as he casually tossed it at the nearest trash bin and circled his arms around my waist.

I smiled hugely at the notion and at the face of the waitress.

"Here we are" she said as she sat us down. "I'm Lexi and I'll be your waiter this evening. We have various specials all shown in this booklet and the menu" she said as she handed out the menus. "To drink?"

"Coke" we all answered.

"Okay. 6 cokes coming right up" she said as she left, nudging Edward.

What was her problem?

"Can't worry, I only see you" he said as he kissed me.

"So Jasper, pick an appetizer and a lunch" I said as I looked over the menu.

He grimaced but picked his up, along with everyone else. Minutes later, Amber came back with our soda's. She place them all on the table but Edwards had a paper under it and I saw a number through the glass. I huffed angrily. He winked at me and dragged his glass to the end of the table and picked it up, effectively getting rid of the paper. Lexi muttered a curse.

"Can I take your order?"

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Umm . . . I'll have the southwestern quesadilla" I said and motioned for the others to go.

They went around ordering random things.

"Okay, so I've got, a southwestern quesadilla, a Classic Sirloin , Crispy Chicken Tacos, a Quesadilla explosion salad, half a rack of BBQ baby back ribs" she stopped and took a huge breath.

"That's right. All that left is . . . Jasper" I said evilly.

He cleared his throat. "Umm . . . I'll have a Southern Smokehouse bacon Burger" he said.

"Don't you _want_ and _appetizer_ Jasper?" I asked.

"No"

"Are you _sure?_" I said as I kicked his leg.

"Yes"

"Oh, okay. I want a Triple Dipper though, with . . . Big Mouth Bites, Nachos and . . . Buffalo wings" I said choosing the largest appetizer.

"Okay. I'll be back soon" she said as she purposely dropped her booklet.

She bent down, her chest right in Edward's face. Luckily, he was looking towards Alice to my left. The waitress gave up with a "Humph" and left.

I glared angrily. She just didn't get it. Edward was taken.

"You're quite cute when your jealous you know" he said as I leaned into his chest.

I huffed and he just laughed. Suddenly he leaned down and whispered something very softly in my ear. A message from Emmett. Oh, this was going to be good.

"So Jasper, what type of engagement ring are you buying Sandy . . . Opps! I wasn't supposed to mention her with _*cough*_ Alice_ *cough* _here" I said as I clamped my hand on my mouth.

"WHAT!!!!" Alice shrieked.

"She's lying Alice, I only see you" he said.

"Then why did I just see you buy an engagement ring!" Alice yelled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Bella's rich now . . . evil little pixie! Lexi has the hots for Edward and Bella ain't happy. And now Jasper's trying to get out of his bet and it _seems _he cheated on Alice! What has this story come to?!?!?!?! Hahahaahahahaha =p. I have huge state-wide tests coming up so updates might be a little off these next few weeks. I updated today though! So, what do you think? Tell me and I will lift the curse I have now placed on you. Every time you sit down, a chair will shock you. Mwahahahahaha!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	25. Anita Goudeau's Designs

Chapter 25:

Anita Goudeau's Designs

"Excuse me ma'am but I'm gonna have to ask you to please step outside if you are going to yell. You are disturbing the public" said a male waitress to Alice

"First of all, I just found out that my husband is planning on proposing to another woman so I have a right to be angry" she yelled at the terrified waiter.

Then she lowered her voice "But I wasn't the one screaming. It was those kids over there. I mean, have some common sense, you can't bring 6 kids, all under the age of seven and 1 baby to a restaurant alone with you. It's crazy" she explained.

"Thank you ma'am. Sorry for disturbing you" he said as he nodded seriously and left.

I laughed and so did everyone else including Emmett who was holding a video camera.

"WHAT?!?!" she asked.

"We nick-named the guy Jasper is gonna propose to Sandy" I said as I pointed to the camera.

She gasped as she stared at it. Then understanding flashed in her eyes.

"You guys suck!" she said as she pouted. "Sorry Jazzy" she apologized and Jasper nodded softly as he kissed sweetly.

"So!" said the Lexi as she came back effectively ending their kiss. "Here is you Triple Dipper" she said as she placed the plate on the table. "Bye" she said as she discretely tucked a paper into Edward's shirt pocket.

My eyes blazed. He hit his fork softly and it fell to the ground. "Oh!" He bent down to pick it up and the paper fell out of his pocket.

Lexi huffed and left, stepping on the paper.

"If she doesn't quit it soon, I'm gonna have to give her a piece of my mind" I muttered.

"Wouldn't that just make her clumsy?" Emmett asked.

"What?" everyone asked confused.

Why would she be clumsy?

"Well, you're clumsy so if you give her a piece of her mind, wouldn't that make him clumsy too?" he explained.

"Oh!" I got it now. "Emmett! I didn't mean literally!" I told him.

"Well" he said faking hurt while everyone else just laughed.

"Okay Jasper, eat up" I said as I pointed to the Triple Dipper dish.

He groaned. "Bella, could you at least have some of it. It's meant to serve 4 people" he groaned.

I looked at the dish, my mouthwatering, and gave in.

"Fine, I'll have _some_ of it. You have to eat three-fourths of it" I said as I grabbed a Big Mouth bite. I ate a little and finally pushed it over to Jasper who ate the rest, gagging a couple of times.

"Yuk! That was absolutely revolting" he said as he finished.

"Oh, well, now at least you can try your burger" I said an pointed to Lexi, walking over with our dishes.

Jasper took one look and groaned. His burger was bigger than everything else.

"Here we go. A southwestern quesadilla, a Classic Sirloin , Crispy Chicken Tacos, a Quesadilla explosion salad, half a rack of BBQ baby back ribs and a Southern Smokehouse Bacon Burger" she said as she placed all our dishes on our table. When she placed Edward's, which the Classic Sirloin, it had a phone number written in ketchup.

"Okay, look Lexi" I said as I got up. "Stop trying to give my boy—fiancé" I thought fiancé was better for my argument though I wasn't exactly looking forward to having a huge wedding and having everyone stare at me. "your phone number. I'm tired of it. He has gotten rid of them in a very polite manner but I'm tired of it. Stop hitting on my FIANCÉ!" I yelled at her and finally sat down, content with her face as she stared at my ring.

"Lexi! I thought you loved me. We're over!" a guys called from across the hall.

"No! Wait, Steve!" she said as she ran off.

"Woo! Go Bella!" Emmett cheered and I glared.

"My kitten likes acting like a tiger huh?" Edward teased but sweetly.

"You're mine and I'm not letting go" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"I wouldn't let you" he said as he cupped my face and kissed me sweetly.

"Knock it off! I'm already trying to prevent all this from not coming back up and you guys aren't helping!" Jasper yelled.

"Fine, fine" Edward said with a chuckle as he pulled away. "Eat"

"I ate my quesadillas obediently. I had to give it to Chili's, they had annoying waitresses but their food was good.

"So, I'm your new waiter. I see you're all done" he said as he picked up my plate and Jasper's

"Umm . . . we already ate so just pack this" Edward said as he motioned for everyone else who hadn't even touched their dish.

The waiter nodded. "Dessert"

"Not for me" I said. I was too full of quesadillas. "But Jasper wants a molten chocolate cake" I said.

The waiter nodded and came back minutes later with the dessert.

"Ugh, I'm already gonna puke" he said as he ate it. "Excuse me!" he said quickly after he finished, turning toward the bathroom.

I laughed. The waiter picked up the plates and Edward paid the bill and gave him a small tip. We waited outside until Jasper finally came out.

"Ugh, that was absolutely terrible" he muttered as we got in the car. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now" Alice said as she read the list. "You buy an engagement ring for Sandy" she said sourly.

We drove around, looking for a good jewelers place. I refused to play their version of I Spy so we played the traditional after a long debate. I had just guessed the street lamp when we turned into Anita Goudeau's Designs (This place really does exist in Forks)

"Umm . . . this is religious jewelry" I pointed out as we walked in.

"Every jeweler has wedding bands" Edward whispered.

Jasper went up to the lady. She was in her 60s with white hair a nun outfit

"Umm . . . two simple gold wedding bands please" he asked.

"Oh! We have engraved and—"

"I'm sorry but I'm in a rush" Jasper said.

"Oh, okay, how about these" she said leading us to the far side of the counter.

There, wedding bands shone in their case.

"That's good. Can I get two male size ten rings" he asked.

"Male . . . are you planning to . . . " she implied.

"No!" he quickly covered. "The lady's finger is just . . . large" he said.

"Oh, okay, here you are" she said as she handed them to him.

He paid and we quickly left.

"I'm going to kill you Emmett" Jasper said as we got back into the Volvo and sped toward the Angler's Mall, a mini-mall in Forks.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So . . . what did you think? Oh Alice, they are so mena, almost started up her stopped heart again. Bella finally snapped on LExi but man that girl was persistent and blind. The ring is bought . . . all we need is the proposal. Anyways, I just got back from MPA (Music Performance Assesment) yesterday at about 11:00 pm. iT was awesome. We did great but the bus ride was the best. W were all blinding eachoteher with camera flashes and making whale sound and it was soo much fun. Very big statewide tests this week soo I might skip the update. Sorry. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	26. Barney

Chapter 26:

Barney

"Come on" Emmett said excitedly as we got out and headed toward a cafe. "There! Perfect!" he said as he pointed to a couple sitting on a loveseat, cuddling and giggling, coffee and small pastries in their hands.

"His name is Solomon, he's . . . 24 I think and . . . he has a Puggle named Boxer" Edward whispered to Jasper then laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a second" he said as he pointed to Jasper

Jasper groaned but went up to 'Sandy'. Emmett flipped open his video camera.

"Solomon!" he called in a happy voice. "I have something important to say" Jasper said as he walked over.

He was a pretty good actor. "I loved you from the very first time I met you, walking you Puggle, Boxer. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me Solomon?" Jasper asked as he knelt to one knee and opened one of the wedding band boxes.

I started laughing, tears streaming down my face. This was hilarious.

"Yes!! Yes I will!!" Solomon said as he jumped on Jasper and started making out with him.

WHAT!! I literally fell to the floor laughing, my sides hurting. I was vibrating so hard you could hardly see me. All the Cullen's except Emmett who was holding the video camera were on the floor laughing. Emmett was having a hard time not vibrating the camera between his laughs.

"Solomon! We are over!" yelled the girl as she stormed off.

At the same time Solomon murmured "Yes I will. I do" on Jasper's lips.

"DUDE!! GET OFF ME!!!" Jasper yelled as he threw the guy off and ran off.

"Come back my love" he yelled on his knees.

By now, the whole cafe was silent and watching us. Jasper zoomed past us and shot out of the cafe. I got up and wiped my eyes, my sides hurting from the laughing.

"That was hilarious!!" Emmett said as we walked out of the cafe.

I was still laughing. It was just so funny.

"Bella, I was laughing earlier because when I read the guys mind, I realized he was gay" Edward told me and I cracked up harder.

He literally almost had to carry me to the car.

"Look, Solomon seems to really like you" Emmett said as he showed jasper the video.

"Emmett, you are so beyond dead" Jasper said as we drove off.

"Now . . . to the mall!" Emmett exclaimed as he looked at Alice.

"You guys are sooo mean, this is cruelty, cruelty I tell you" she whined when we parked.

We got out slowly and walked toward the mall entrance. Alice took a deep breath and opened that doors.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed. "NO!! EVERYTHING IS 50% FOR THE NEXT" she stopped screaming to check her watch "30 MINUTES!!! NO GUYS, COME ON!!" she wailed as everybody turned to us.

"You can do this Alice, you can do this, it's okay, you'll be okay" Jasper soothed as we passed the first door. Alice was already going to break. I really didn't get it. Everything could be 50% off but if you didn't need it, why buy it? The first great challenge came when we passed Nordstrom.

"AN EXTRA 25% OFF ALL ITEMS!!" she wailed as we walked on.

We spent nearly 3 hours walking the mall because Jasper had to drag her away from every department store.

"She should be disqualified, Jasper, you're dragging her!" Edward exclaimed.

"Hey, this is hard for her so unless you want to have me make you lustful toward Carlisle, I'd shut it" Jasper warned, effectively silencing Edward and my comment.

We finally made it back to the entrance of the mall.

"I did it Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed when we left.

"With A LOT of help" Edward muttered while Jasper glared at him.

"So Emmett, looks like you have to pay Jessica a little visit" Alice chided as Rosalie growled but he smiled.

"Yeah! I get to dress up as Barney. Be jealous!" he exclaimed as we got in.

"Where do we go?" Edward asked.

"What about Super Walmart?" I asked.

"NO!!" he said as everyone else yelled "YES!!"

I was left stunned.

"There aren't even costumes there this time of year" Edward argued.

"But we want to go!" Emmett wailed.

"Umm . . . I have to go shopping so how about, when we finish Emmet's dare, we'll go to Walmart?" I suggested.

Edward groaned.

"It's then or now" Alice declared.

"Fine, later" he gave in. "We can go to another store I've seen"

"I love you, you love me, we are one big family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too" Emmett sang all the way to the store named The Costume Loft.

We went inside to find it filled with millions of costumes.

"THERE!!" Emmett yelled excitedly. "Barney!" he said as he rushed toward the back of the store. "Perfect size" he said as he picked up the first one.

We paid quickly and left before they called a psychotic institute for Emmett.

"Now, to Jessica's house" Alice declared.

We drove quickly, Edward anxious to see Emmett make a fool of himself yet again.

"Put it on" Alice said as she took the costume, bigger than her, out of the trunk.

Emmett slipped into it but it was a bit tight on the arms so it looked like a Barney who'd been working out.

"Here" Edward said as he gave Emmett a small Jukebox and grabbed the camera. "Have fun"

We all hid in the bushes as Emmett walked over to Jessica's window. He picked up a rock and threw it, intending probably to tap the window but instead, it flew right through.

"What the heck?!" Jessica's voice echoed as her shadow got closer to the window.

Edward turned on the video camera just as Emmett turned on the jukebox. Jessica poked her head out.

"Emmett?" she asked as he began to sign along with the tape.

_I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family,  
with a great big hug,  
and a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me TOO!  
_

_I love you,  
You love me,  
We're best friends like friends should be,  
With a great big hug,  
And a kiss from me to you,  
Won't you say you love me too_

"Thank you, thank you" he said as he bowed, picked up his jukebox and headed for our car.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! SORRY!! I'm sorry for the late update ut the test were huge and I wasn't able to write at all this week. I'm sorry, thank god they're over though. I might not update next week (not certain yet) because I might be gone the whole weekend at Disney so yeah. I'm not sure though. I might update before I leave but we'll probably leave Friday so I don't know. Anyway, what did you think? I was laughing so hard as I wrote how Jasper's dare. Alice . . . poor Alice, she made it through, mostly. And Emmett . . . well, Emmett will be Emmett. Looks like after this, it's to SUPER WALMART!!! This is gonna be fun to write. Anyway, we are nearing the end of my story _*sniffle, sniffle*_ It was an awesome story. Only a few chapter left . . . of course I plan on a sequel so no worries. OMG!! Did you guys see the preview for Eclipse?? They already released the first one and I was screaming the whole time!! I can't wait till June 30th!! It's gonna be awesome. Well, review and check out the preview, here's a link - .com/ click it or copy and paste in into your address bar. Luv ya!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	27. SUPER WALMART!

Chapter 27:

Super Wal-Mart!!!

"Great, I'm going crazy" I heard Jessica say and then I heard dialing. "Lauren, you'll never believe it but I think Emmett just broke my window and sang Barney's I Love You song in a Barney outfit . . . Yes, Emmett _CULLEN!!_ . . . I thought I was crazy too . . . maybe I had too much Oreos . . . " she went on talking.

"That was hilarious" I said as we climbed back into the car.

"SUPER WALMART!!" Emmett yelled and everyone cheered in response.

"Ugh, Bella, you're going to regret this" Edward said as he drove off.

"I don't know, I mean . . . what could possibly happen Super Walmart?" I thought aloud.

When we arrived, everyone but Edward and I were nearly bouncing out of their seats. Uhoh, something tells me this is going to be a very interesting visit

"Come on" I said as I grabbed a shopping cart and headed inside.

The second I got inside, I turned.

"So—" but I stopped short when I saw I was alone.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward, he answered on the first ring.

"Where are you?" I asked as I walked.

"Alice has me, I'm sorry love. Call me when you're done" he said and the line cut off.

"Oh well, looks like I'll shop alone" I said.

I walked towards the grocery section and saw a big sign announcing **The Biggest Antique Sale in Wal-Mart History **near the West wing.

"I'll have to get Esme something" I thought aloud as I went through the isles.

I bought bread, milk, cheese, chicken, some spices, cereal, pop tarts, eggs and other stuff. It took a while because there was this old lady in front of me in the line at the meat section who couldn't decide between 2 pounds or 2.25 pounds of ham and there was only one servant. After I finally got the ham, I headed towards the produce section.

Everything was going fine until I hit the vegetable area. I was grabbing some tomatoes and didn't notice the puddle of water on the floor. I mean, technically, it should've had a **Caution, Wet Surface** sign but no. So I, clumsy Bella, walked straight into the puddle and slipped.

"Whoa!" said as I grabbed onto the cart.

The stupid cart tipped and started falling with me! I grabbed to the side but only caught onto the flap that kept the tomatoes from falling. The stupid thing came right off and all the tomatoes came falling out! I fell on my but in the puddle, the floor was hard!!

The eggs were all over my legs and the milk had exploded and was all over my shirt. I had tomato juice in my hair and my pants were soaked. When everything had finally come out of the cart, the stupid thing exploded forward and slammed into the cereal aisle, knocking down a bunch of boxes. The people around the cereal area screamed like little girls, even the guys and one guy even ran off yelling about possessed cart.

I began to wipe the eggs and milk off. I figured it was useless so I tried to get up but only slipped again. Wal-Mart personnel came rushing in from all directions. Some went to the cereal area. Other grabbed the cart and some came to me.

"Come with me ma'am" said one of the personnel.

"Thank you, I need to change, my pants and just about everything is soaked" I said as I grabbed onto his arm and pulled myself up.

"Let's go ma'am" said they guy as he guided me away as soon as I got up.

"But . . . my stuff" I said as I looked back.

"Now ma'am or I will have to use force" said the personnel.

I turned to look at him funny and noticed that he had on a police uniform. Uhoh. Something tells me he isn't going to get me a new pair of clothes. He took me to the back of the store to a door with a keypad. He typed in a number and the door unlocked. He swung it open and pushed me roughly inside.

"Bella?" called my angels voice.

"Edward?" I asked adjusting to the bright light.

"Bella?!?!?!" Everyone called, surprised and slightly laughing as they saw me.

"You know her?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, we all came here together but got separated" Edward said calmly.

"Wait . . . " I said as I looked around and saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie in here as well. "What exactly happened?" I asked confused.

"Well" began the officer. "This guy" he said pointing to Emmett "Was dressing up in costumes and scaring kids" he said.

"I wasn't! I was just having fun. They cried by themselves. All I did was smile and sing" Emmett argued and I wondered how many men it took to get Emmett here.

"This one" he said pointing to Rose "Threatened and physically hurt a lady over a pair of earrings. The lady claims she said she would kill her and feast on her if she didn't give her the earrings" at this all our eyes widened on Rosalie. "and then flung her against the wall" he explained.

"That wasn't what happened!" Rosalie yelled. "They were handcrafted $150 earrings. The lady thought they were $5 dollars and wanted them. We grabbed them at the same time but I told her they were mine. We argued and the threat was just . . . well, just a threat when you get angry. She threatened to spray me with pepper-spray, which she _did, _by the way but I ducked out of the way just in time" Rosalie said and I just stared, frozen in shock. "Then, we were tugging and it just _slipped_ from my fingers" Rosalie said which I highly doubted that is just _slipped _"And she flew against the wall. It was totally her fault" she argued.

"And this one" he said pointing to Jasper, completely ignoring Rosalie rant. "Attacked an elderly person with a gun nearly giving him a heart attack"

"Hey, I was playing Mafia Wars III! It was a new release and came with the interactive _plastic_ gun and visual glasses which make you feel like you are actually in the game. When I turned to the guys, I saw him as an attacker on my screen so I shot him" Jasper explained.

"Shortie here" he continued, ignoring Jasper as well "Was sexually harassing women along with him" he pointed to Edward. "Who was her accomplice and was in the women's dressing room" He said and I looked at Edward incredulously but he had his head in his hands "and was found in there without pants" finished the officer.

"WHAT?!?!?!" I asked incredulously.

"You don't understand Bella, Alice was helping the women change, not inside but helping outside and she had me carrying her stuff. I couldn't see her when she came up and took my belt saying it was the perfect color. My pants dropped a bit. She stepped on the bottom as I moved back, making my pants come off and making me fall" he explained as he glared at Alice.

"But they needed help!" he told Edward and the officers. "They were combining clothes terribly!" she whined.

"Okay, okay!" called the officer. "Last but not least is her" he said pointing to me. "She supposedly '_slipped_ '"he said using air quotes. "Knocking down 100 hundred boxes of cereal, 200 tomatoes, milk, eggs and many other merchandise that cannot be replaced" explained the officer and everyone broke out into laughter.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry again for the late update. I had to work my butt off these last few hours to get these chapters up. I was at Universal this weekend and I got home at around 1am today. It was awesome but I didn't write at all. I did visit my BFFL, Nessie96 though. We went to this Japanese resteraunt where the put food on fire! It was amazing. Anyway, what did you think? Super Walmart, I just had to add it. I went to Super Walmart when i first began the story and i've had the idea ever since. Bella has had one of her most embaressing moments. Now, she and the cullens got 'arrested'. I was playing around witht the idea that maybe Charlie was called and arrested them and Bella but I decided not to . . . I've got another idea in mind. **** Anywho, I can't wait for Eclipse!! I keep watching the preview, it's amazing. Once again, the link is - .com You have to watch it if you haven't. It's amazing. Can't wait for next wekk . . . Spring Break! It's going to be awesome! Anyway, hope you liked it. See the little button down there, I triple dog dare you to click it! =D**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	28. The Forgotten Dare

Chapter 28:

The Forgotten Dare

"Kids, where are your parents?" asked the officer.

"Away on a trip" Edward answered. "They are Esme and Dr. Cullen"

The officers froze.

"Your Dr. Cullen's kids?" they asked incredulously and all of us nodded but Alice who was frozen.

"Uhoh" she said as she turned to the computer screens which showed all the areas the cameras recorded.

We all turned to the screens and saw what she was looking at.

"Crap" we all said simultaneously.

There, on camera #4 in the West wing were Carlisle and Esme, looking through the antiques.

"I thought they were supposed to be gone another day" I said quietly.

"They came home early" Alice said as we stared horrified at the screen.

"Hey! It's Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen! They must've come back for the Antique Sale, go fetch them Joe" ordered the officer.

A small intern scampered off and we watched in horror as he ran over to Carlisle and Esme and talked to them. Carlisle frowned but followed Joe to the back of the store while Esme stayed looking. When Joe opened the door for Carlisle and he saw us all in there, his eyes widened. When his eyes rested on me though, his eyes bulged and he chuckled.

"Dr. Cullen" said the officer as they shook hands. "A pleasure, let me explain this meeting" said the officer.

He replayed all our stories and once again, we interrupted during our stories. He ended with mine again.

"She supposedly '_slipped_ '"he said using air quotes. "Knocking down 100 hundred boxes of cereal, 200 tomatoes, milk, eggs and many other merchandise that cannot be replaced" explained the officer.

Carlisle chuckled. "That one officer, I can assure you 100% wasn't a hoax. Bella here has balance problems" he said with another slight chuckle.

"Okay Doctor. I know I probably won't have a problem with these kids again but it's store policy that kids like this get help so I'm referring you to a psychologist for your kids. He is a very good one, his number is 123-3210" he said as he wrote down. "I would call to make an appointment, get your kids the help they need" he said as he handed it to Carlisle.

"I will officer, I _promise_" he said as he walked out with us following.

"Carlisle—" Edward began but Carlisle held up a hand.

"I shall go get Esme. Go home, I will meet you there and we shall talk" he said assertively and then left.

"Well . . ." I said after a while.

"He's upset and embarrassed and I don't think he was kidding about therapy" Edward said as we walked to the parking lot.

"What? He can't actually think we'll just spill our guts to some shrink" Rosalie said.

"No, because you have so many problems the shrink wouldn't know where to start" Edward said as he drove off.

"Shut it, you're the one with problems" she muttered in the back.

I just laid my head back as they bickered. Therapy . . . vampires in therapy? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Bella . . . Bella, wake up, we're here" Edward said as he shook me slightly.

I opened my eyes and the Cullen's house materialized in front of me.

"Oh! I fell asleep" I said as I got out slowly.

"You've had a long day" he said as we walked to the house.

Suddenly, Alice grabbed me and pulled me upstairs.

"I'll give her back in 10 minutes!" she yelled as she pulled me into the bathroom.

"Take a shower and get all that gunk off" she said and I gladly stepped into the shower.

I let the water unlock my tense muscles and washed my hair 3 times in order to get everything out. Once I was completely food-free, I turned off the water and got out. On the counter was a whole new outfit.

"Alice" I muttered as I put it on and brushed my hair.

When I left the bathroom, Alice was already there, ready to drag me to her room. This time she went simple . . . sort of, putting up my hair in a clip and then fixing how it fell.

"Good enough" she said as she let me get up.

"I still can't believe . . . would Carlisle really make you go to therapy?" I asked as we headed down.

"Umm, Bella" Alice said as she cleared her throat and motioned toward the door.

I looked and there stood Carlisle, watching us with a slight smile. I turned about 10 shades of red.

"Thanks for telling me now" I muttered as we headed to the kitchen.

The smell of chicken and spices was puffing out as I got closer.

"Edward? What are you cooking . . . and why so much?" Carlisle asked as he followed me.

We all froze.

"Umm . . . just this new thing we're trying on Jasper" Edward said as he took the chicken out of the frying pan and put it in a sandwich with lettuce, tomato and mayo. He added a layer of cheese on top and it started to melt. Then he made 5 more for Jasper.

"It's only on course" he explained as he set the dishes on the table where everyone sat.

He grabbed a lemonade and a napkin and set them in front of me.

"Thank you" I said I kissed him sweetly.

"No problem love" he said as he pushed Jasper's in front of him and then took a seat by me.

Carlisle and Esme watched in amazement as Jasper took a bite and swallowed.

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered something!" Edward exclaimed suddenly making me jump.

Across the table, Alice burst out laughing. I looked at Edward and saw how he looked at Carlisle and then back at Rosalie and it clicked.

I swallowed the piece of sandwich quickly as the laughter came up. I had already forgotten Jake's dare. _Rosalie has to make out with Carlisle for 10 seconds when he gets back and he has to be conscious and see you kissing him. _I nearly fell out of my chair laughing.

"Care to clue us in?" Rosalie asked and that just made me laugh harder.

Edward looked at her, Carlisle, and then her again. She still didn't get it so he kissed the air quickly and then her eyes widened and she paled. She looked at Carlisle and then at everyone else, getting paler each time.

"Go ahead Rosalie" Edward taunted but she just fidgeted and squirmed in her seat.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" Carlisle asked but no one said a word.

"I can't . . . and Carlisle . . . Ew . . . can't I have another dare?" she pleaded as she looked at me.

I didn't even notice she was asking me though because I was still trying to recover from laughing so hard.

"Nope, Rosalie, it's now or I'll just tell him my version . . . " Edward trailed off evilly and Rosalie just groaned.

She finally took a deep breath and got up.

When she passed by Emmett, he squeezed her hand tightly as she moved on. She passed Jasper and stopped right at Alice.

"Want chap stick?" she asked and Rosalie just glared as Alice laughed.

Finally, she walked up to Carlisle, standing right in front of him. He looked up at her confusedly.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Carlisle" she said. "But I have to" and with that, she leaned down and touched her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys!! I got it up on time this time!!! Soo . . . what did you think? At first, I wasn't going to include Carlisle and the Antique festival wasn't even in the ast chapter but then , the idea hit me and I adeded it just as I was updating. By now, most of you can guess what my sequel to this stor will be about. I had almost forgotten about Rosalie's dare and this was too good of a chance to include it. Poor Carlisle though . . . and Esme. Anywho . . . I'm finally one Spting Break!! WOOOO!!!!!! One whole week of nothing school! I will read and write but still . . . major relaxing time! Hey, New moon came out on DVD!!! I already bought it. Watch the eclipse preview. I can't try to but the link because it will erase it but just google it or go to the movie site. Anyway, i'm officially starting a countdown for the premire of the Eclipse**

**Time left - 95 days or 3 months and 5 days. It seems like a lot of time but it will fly. Can't wait!!!**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	29. What Just Happened?

Chapter 29:

What just happened?

She finally took a deep breath and got up. When she passed by Emmett, he squeezed her hand tightly. She passed Jasper and stopped right at Alice.

"Want a chap stick?" she asked and Rosalie just glared as Alice laughed.

Finally, she walked up to Carlisle, standing right in front of him. He looked up at her confusedly.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Carlisle" she said. "But I have to" and with that, she leaned down and touched her lips to his.

Carlisle was frozen for maybe half a second before he began thrashing and trying to push Rosalie off.

"Rosalie! Get off your father right now!" Esme ordered as she got up but Emmett ran over and grabbed her.

"Sorry mom" he said as he restrained her.

"6 . . . 5 . . .4 . . . 3 . . .2 . . .1 . . .0" Edward murmured softly but Rosalie immediately flew off of Carlisle and jumped into Emmett's waiting arms.

The whole room went deadly silent. Emmett was comforting Rosalie in his seat. Alice was leaning into Jasper, laughing so hard she wasn't even making a noise.

Edward and I were laughing but trying not to make a noise. Esme was stunned frozen, just staring at Carlisle. Carlisle . . . his face was beyond disbelief. He was staring wide eyed at each of us in turn while he wiped his mouth. Finally, he cleared his throat and stood up facing us.

"What just happened?" he said in a low voice.

"Well, I think my wife just kiss—"

"Emmett! I know what happened!" Carlisle said to him.

"Well then why did you ask" he muttered.

Carlisle looked at everyone in turn again. He stopped a bit longer on Rosalie who refused to meet his gaze but stopped indefinitely at Edward.

EPOV

"I'm sorry Carlisle" she said. "But I have to" and with that, she leaned down and touched her lips to his.

_'!!! What the! Rosalie . . . get . . . off!!! I . . .ugh! Edward! Get her off!'_

I cringed as he pleaded. I couldn't do anything.

_'I can't believe Rosalie would . . .' _"Rosalie! Get off your father right now!" Esme ordered as she got up.

_'Uhoh, god she's going to kill me'_ Emmett thought as he ran over to Esme and restrained her.

"Sorry mom" he said.

"6 . . . 5 . . .4 . . . 3 . . .2 . . .1 . . .0" I murmured softly but Rosalie heard me loud and clear, immediately flying off of Carlisle and jumping into Emmett's waiting arms.

The whole room went deadly silent. Emmett was comforting Rosalie in his seat. Alice was leaning into Jasper, laughing so hard she wasn't even making a noise.

Bella and I were laughing but trying to hold it in. Esme was stunned frozen, just staring at Carlisle.

_'I can't believe . . . and everyone just . . . does Rosalie . . ._' Esme thought and I nearly lost it there.

Carlisle . . . his face was beyond disbelief.

_'Did Rosalie . . . I . . . !!!'_

He was staring wide eyed at each of us in turn while he wiped his mouth. Finally, he cleared his throat and stood up facing us.

"What just happened?" he said in a low voice.

"Well, I think my wife just kiss—" Emmett began and I could've slapped him.

"Emmett! I know what happened!" Carlisle said to him.

"Well then why did you ask" he muttered.

Carlisle looked at everyone in turn again. He stopped a bit longer on Rosalie who refused to meet his gaze. From her thoughts, she was prepared to be scared for life—existence. Finally, he looked away from Rosalie and stared straight at me. I kept his gaze for a second before I looked away.

_'Edward?' _he thought and I tried my best to ignore it.

_'Edward!' _this time, I reluctantly turned towards him_ 'What. Happened?'_

I turned towards Alice this time. She had 2 visions. 1, we would tell Carlisle now and 2, Rosalie and I covered in pink paint. What in the world?? She shrugged, confused. I sighed. He would find out anyway but . . .what would we tell him?

"Edward?"

"Well . . . it's . . . complicated" I explained. "The easy version . . . Rosalie got dared"

He stared at us in disbelief still. Bella had stopped laughing and was now cringing into my side.

"Tell me the long version" he ordered as he sat down.

Everyone turned to me. Their eyes were telling me no but they flickered to Carlisle's and then back to mine . . . unsure.

"Umm . . . really, it's not as complicated as I thought. Really, we just played a game and Rosalie got dared to . . . well you know"

"Rosalie?" he asked as he turned to her.

'_What!! Oh my gosh I . . .'_ she began having flashbacks of what she did and I actually felt a bit sorry for her. She cleared her throat quietly a couple times before she finally found her voice.

"Umm . . . yeah, it was a Dare Hunt/race" her voice, which was soft suddenly turned sour. "Bella surprisingly beat us all even with my—her setback"

_'I still can't believe she still won and I was practically dead last even after I hid her!' _What?? Rosalie did that to Bella?!?!?! I could've lost her . . . for a game!! '_And then she goes into hypothermia . . . seriously?! I . . .oh!!' _she thought as she suddenly turned to me, eyes wide.

I snarled loudly and jumped out of my chair.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly beside me but for once, I ignored her.

"You, are not going to live past this day Rosalie!!" I said as I lunged at her.

She ran off just in time and I only got a tiny piece of fabric.

"Edward?!?!?" Emmett said as he launched himself at me.

I expected this and I dodged him easily as I ran off after Rosalie. She was going to pay big time for what she did to Bella. I ran behind her but she always seemed to escaped my grasp even though I was faster than her. When we passed Esme's decoration closet, I got an idea. I ran in and grabbed 3 one-gallon tubes of paint. As I chased behind her, I randomly shot paint at her.

"EDWARD!!!" she screeched as it hit her.

I followed her into her room which was a pretty bad idea. I kept shooting paint at her but she was beginning to dodge it. The bad part, it landed in her room.

"My room!!!" she wailed as she ran.

"Edward!?!?" Carlisle said as he came up in front of me.

"Whoa!" I said as he startled me, accidentally making squeezing the paint tube and shooting him with pink paint.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I got this update in early! Sadly, my Spring Break is over and it's back to school on Monday. Anyways, what did you think? Big awkwardness between Rosalie and Carlisle. And then . . . Rosalie . . . Edward . . . paint! She sort of deserved. I am sad to say there is only 1 more chapter left in this story. It's been an amazing journey and thankyou to all who read it. The nect will be the Epilouge and I'm making it extra long, promise. Of course, the sequel will be up but I'll say more of that next chapter. Okay, check out this song called Alice from the the new movie Alice in Wonderland. My friend showed it to me and I'm addicted. Oh!! I just found out . . . Stephanie MEyer is coming out with a new book . . . _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. _It's a book on Bree, the one Carlisle offered a choice in Eclipse from the newborn army. Any ways**

**Days left till Eclipse comes out: 89**

**Weeks left: 12.7**

**Months left: 3**

**=^.^= JMFanficQueen =^.^=**


	30. Epilouge: A Little Problem

Chapter 30:

Epilogue - A Little Problem

"Oh! I'm sorry Carlisle" I said as I wiped a bit from his hair and ran off.

I caught up with Rosalie on the third floor. I was about to catch her when she jumped down to the next floor. I shoot a whole tube of paint at the ground on the first floor and followed after. I knew I probably looked and was acting like a mental person but . . . she could've killed Bella!!

Just as I expected, she jumped down to the first floor right on the puddle and slipped onto her butt. I jumped down after her, landing as well in the puddle of paint.

"You're so dead Rosalie" I said as I tried to grab her.

The problem was she kept slipping away. When she managed to get up, I jumped on her and brought us both back down into the puddle of paint. Now I got Alice's vision. Eventually, the rest of the family arrived to see me nearly killing Rosalie. The thing was that Rosalie had big heals and she kept stabbing me with them.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly as she came up to us.

"Hold on Bella" I slightly heard Carlisle say and saw him pull her back. "Edward!" Carlisle called to me.

I knew I was already probably dead but I tuned him out subconsciously. It wasn't until I felt 2 strong pairs of arms around me that I realized what was happening.

"Edward" Carlisle said sternly in front of me as I struggled.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" Bella asked as she walked in front of me and stroked my face.

At her touch, my anger dissipated.

"Oh my gosh, Bella" I said as my knees gave out.

Emmett released me and let me crumple to the floor.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's get all this paint off you . . . you look like you just jumped into a pool of paint" she said as she giggled, an amazing sound.

"I'll be right back" I said as I zoomed upstairs and took a quick shower.

I finally got all the paint off and dressed in another pair of paint free clothes. When I walked back down, Rosalie was gone but Bella was waiting.

"Much better" she said as she hugged me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!" Esme called and I turned slowly to her.

She normally didn't get angry or yell.

"Look at our house!" she said and as I looked around, I admit, I was amazed.

The walls and some furniture were splattered with a mixture of Blue, Pink and Green paint.

"Clean it up right now mister" she ordered.

"Yes mom" I said as I grabbed some rags, a bucket, a mop and began the clean up.

It was actually pretty quick. I was done by the time Rosalie came down again. I skipped Rosalie's room though and even added a bit more paint. Just a little pay-back gift. I put away all the stuff angrily and went back to the kitchen table.

BPOV

Edward looked so adorable when he came back to the table. You could tell he was annoyed because his eyebrows were all scrunched up and he had the crease in his forehead but it looked so cute! He came over to me and smiled as he lifted me up and placed me on his lap.

Once I was perfectly situated, he glared at Rosalie. Everyone was already seated when she came in. Her eyes widened as she saw there were only two seats open. One next to Carlisle and once next to Edward. Everyone stared at her until she finally sighed and sat next to Edward. Carlisle cleared his throat before standing up again.

"Can you two explain to me what just happened and while, Edward, you just tried to murder Rosalie" Carlisle asked. "I know you two don't always get along but this was . . ." he trailed off.

"Actually Carlisle, I had a perfectly good explanation. Near the end of our game, Bella had practically won when _someone_ sent her a text making her leave her house. Then _someone_ kidnapped her, tied her up and put her in a tree. We looked for her for hours and it even started snowing!" he said and I gasped.

"It was snowing, wow, I must have been out cold" I muttered and Emmett suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Get it, out _cold! _With the snow and all" he explained and everyone gave a small chuckle for his benefit.

"Anyway, when we finally found her, she was in hypothermia. We took her home and that was when you got that random call from me. I was going to ask you for help but then I realized I would have to . . .explain, so I just made up some excuse and hung up and worried about Bella"

"Eventually she got warmed up and woke up, scalded her tongue" he said as I pushed him playfully "but was fine. We didn't know who the culprit was . . . until now" I said as I turned to Rosalie.

Everybody gasped and turned to Rosalie. Wait . . . _she_ did it . . . I thought we were . . .better.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I was just pissed that you were beating me and got too competitive" she amended.

"I forgive you Rosalie but why were you losing . . . I don't mean it in an offensive way but you've known Emmett a lot longer than I've known Edward" I said trying to make it sound like a normal question but it still came out accusing.

"Well you see Bella" she explained as she looked at Emmett. "Emmett wanted to add an _extra_ challenges he hid my arrows in ridiculous places. One was in the ground. The other at the bottom of the lake and the last one stuck to the highest tree" she explained.

I had to laugh, Emmett was . . . wow.

"Rosalie, no matter how competitive you get, that behavior is unacceptable. I want the keys to your car" Carlisle said sternly and Rosalie's mouth dropped.

She muttered for a while before finally surrendering her keys.

"Edward, no matter what happens, we don't kill our family . . . well, to that extent. You have to learn to control your anger. I want the keys to your Volvo" Carlisle said and I swear Edward would be having a heart attack right now.

"Carlisle . . . don't you think that's a bit . . . strong. I mean, it just got a new paintjob and all so . . . " I trailed off. "He also has to drive me home as well"

Carlisle looked at us for a second before sighing.

"We'll talk about it later" he said and then got up "Now, how did you guys end up in Super-Walmart?" he said as he sighed.

"I had to go shopping and they sort of came along" I explained.

"What happened at Super-Walmart?" Esme asked.

"Well, we sort of all got arrested" I mumbled and she gasped.

And so we explained again. When we finished she reprimanded everyone but Edward and I because technically, it wasn't our fault. When we were telling her about what happened to me, she laughed delicately. Once we finished, I tried to keep back the yawn that came up but I wasn't able to.

"Come on, you must be tired, you've had a long day" Edward said as he stood up.

"I'm not—" but was interrupted by a huge yawn which totally ruined my contradiction.

"_' _Night guys!" I said as I headed upstairs knowing it was pointless to fight him and I was sort of tired.

Edward followed behind me and Alice behind him. She dropped a new pair of pajamas I had never seen in my life before heading back down.

"Alice!" I called but I just got a tinkering laugh in return.

I grumbled slightly, much to Edward's amusement, as I walked to the bathroom. I took a long shower, letting the hot water unlock my tense muscles. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo which unsurprisingly was in their shower and then took it out slowly. Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the shower.

I put on the clothes Alice left for me, and I had to admit, they were kind of cute. I brushed my hair and then blow dried it slightly so it wouldn't drip. I walked to Edward's room when I was done. He was laying across his huge and unnecessary bed. He looked up when I came in, his golden eyes soft and loving.

"Come here" he said for I was frozen at the door.

I put my old clothes on the floor and climbed into the bed. I snuggled against his side, breathing in his amazing scent. I fell asleep minutes later, to my lullaby being sung softly in my ear.

* * *

I woke up, curled up in Edward's arms.

"Hi" I murmured sleepily.

"Hey sleepyhead" he said as he sat up.

I smiled as I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, I had a very weird dream last night" I said in his arms.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was being chased my giant burritos and cinnamon buns when suddenly, they began singing Barney's I Love you song and Barney appeared in my dream and began telling me to sing with him. I got so freaked out I began throwing paint at him and . . . I'm crazy aren't I?" I asked as I saw his face, trying to hold in his laughter. "Go ahead, let it out" I said as he chuckled.

"You had some long and weird days, you have reason to be crazy" he joked. "I was wondering what you were dreaming. You were mumbling all night about burritos and cinnamon buns. Then suddenly, you started yelling something about Barney and paint" he said as he chuckled.

"That means everyone . . . no!!" I said as I ducked my head, my face red from embarrassment. "We have to play that again though" I said after I thought about it.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it was fun . . . sort of. The dares were hilarious, well, most of them at least and when I'm like you, all beat you guys even harder!" I said evilly and did my best evil laugh but I ended up practically chocking.

"Maybe Little Ms. Evil" he said and we laughed together. "We've got a little problem though" he said suddenly sullen.

"What?"

"Well, Carlisle made up his mind yesterday and . . . we're all going to therapy" he said quietly and my eyes widened.

Vampires in therapy . . . that was . . . bad. I feel bad for whoever their therapist is going to be. Wow, Carlisle was really . . . wow. Wait!! He said _'__We've__ got a problem'_ And'_We're__ all going' _. That meant it also included . . . me!

Uhoh

* * *

**The End**

The Valentine's Day Dare Hunt

By: _JMFanficQueen_

Sequel Coming Soon : All Because of Walmart

©2010

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! IT'S OVER!!! *Cry, Sniffle, cry* It was an amazing journey and I can't believe it's over. Yes, for all you skeptics, this sadly is the end. 30 chapters exactly and I made the last extra long as my parting gift. I wanted to make the ending interesting so I added paint, a fight and the descion. Yes, Carlisle decided and the Cullen kids are going to therapy. This is going to be fun. A whole 'nother comedy. I love you guys all, you were amazing and supported me the whole way. I would like to thank all my reviewers:**

**_Cutemary102, Gembeclou, kselzer, twihard22, BellaCullenMad, vampsrulewolvesdont, Daybreak96 StopTheMadness, Cullen4life1996, Rubi, sheeiur22, Elizabeth0416, Bethany, Nessie96, MrsSadhbhPattinson, Twiiliighter, daniellecarter2014, C.U.L.L.E.N X, MrsRobinson1985, Aneesha Bains, sunrisejli129, teamalice4ever, salamin, twilightfang66, xooxhannahoxxo, gosta gagger, Emma, fanpire113093, HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess, charley444, Sara Maher, Were-Vampire101, adma845, BABYKOOL12, sillyroxy, Mrs a cullens friend!!, , adicted2twilight, maximumride1fan, Ceilidh, Emo, EpicPic, Twin 1, Cullen Babe411, chissyyy, PunkGirl087, CallieCullen13, .-geekyfaerie, BlinkYourEyes, and all my anonomus reviewers (???)._**

**I couldn't have done it with out you guys. You stuck through with me, and here we are at the end of my staory. No worries, as I said, the sequell All Because of Walmart is coming soon. It will actually be posted next Friday/Saturday/Sunday. I will post 3 chapters because the first 2 will be an alternate beggining for new readers who didn't read this story. I hope you'll like it and I hope you check it out. So, I have a very busy next few weeks but I'm determined to try to stay on track. If my updates are a bit late, I'm sorry. I promise they will never be up later than a SUnday (Which is rare if I even get it on a Sunday) They set the release date of the movie companion the day before the movie comes out. Remember to reserve your tickets, the theaters will be full!**

**Days until Eclipse Premier: 82 Weeks until Eclipse premire: 10 and 5 days Movie Companion Comes out June 29th The Second Life of Bree Tanner: June 5th**

**Save the Dates! Love you all and thanks you so much**

**=^.^= JMfanficQueen =^.^=**

**_For the last time on The Valentine's Day Dare Hunt _**

**_This 9th day of April, year 2010_**


End file.
